Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle
by Aqua
Summary: DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE The second series for Reaching Your Limits. Please read the introduction for further information.
1. Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle In...

Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle This is the second series to Reaching Your Limits. It is necessary to read that series first. Reaching Your Limits can be found here: Reaching Your Limits Author: Aqua Genre: Definately an AU (alternate universe) Pairings: Hiei/Kurama(Shuuichi) mostly, Yuusuke/Keiko, Yukina/Kuwabara, Botan/Koenma Rating: All of these episodes are considered PG13. However, there will be 'side stories' containing any lemon scenes which are to be had. If you want to read the lemon, you can go to the side stories. If you don't, you can skip over it and go on to the next episode. There will be no plot development during the side stories. Warnings: To yaoi fans: Non-yoai relationships. To non-yaoi fans: Yaoi relationships. There also may be violence later, and language definately (hey, Hiei is in the fic, isn't he? *grin*). Notes: Japanese terms will be translated into English whenever possible (if I've noticed that I've used one). There are a few such as 'Koorime' and 'Youko' that will be used throughout the fic and I will list a translation for it if I've noticed it is there. This has been done simply because I know that not all people reading this knows as much Japanese as others, and I don't want anyone to read something and not know what it means. Teaser: Hiei works for Koenma as a Reikai Tentai. Nothing new there. However, what if he and Yukina both work for Koenma, and no one else? What if Yuusuke never been in that car accident? What if Shuuichi couldn't remember his life as Kurama? Genkai has grand children, and Kuwabara Kazuma is extremely afraid of demons and spirits! This story has been created as an alternate universe where I get to play around with the characters, just for fun. Mostly because I wanted a fic where Hiei wear's a school uniform *grin*. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the least, no matter how much I wish I did. The story line, however, is mine and I claim that for my own. If you enjoy the story, drop me a line. If you do not, kindly keep your opinion to yourself. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy! 


	2. Episode 1: Shiori. A Battle Against Deat...

Author Note: "The Mirror of Utter Darkness". I'm not sure what the Japanese title was, or if this translation is accurate. However, that is what my fansub of the series called it and so that's what I'm going to use. I figure that it is probably close to what the actual name is.  
  
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle  
  
Episode 1: Shori. A Battle Against Death  
  
  
  
Hiei moaned when his first waking sound was that of a door slamming. It seemed to echo inside of his head, making the pounding there even worse than it had been before. He could sense through their bond that his sister was distressed, yet was unable to detect the presence of any unfamiliar energy. Forcing his eyes open, he winced as he sat up. Although his wounds were healed, his body was tired and it seemed to take every last bit of energy that he possessed just to get out of the bed he was laying on.  
  
Following the feel of the other's energy, Hiei made his way into the main room. The others were there, save for Kurama, and were staring at the door. "What happened?" he questioned, as it was obvious something was wrong.  
  
At the sound of his voice, Yukina jumped and spun around. Her eyes were filled with worry, but they brightened slightly when she saw him. Running toward him, she wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him closely.  
  
Hiei was caught off guard by the hug. Although they were close, the two of them rarely touched. Their body temperatures were so different that it was uncomfortable for them to have physical contact between them, even something as simple as a hug or a handshake.  
  
"Kurama just left. I'm so worried about him. His neighboor phoned, having been looking for him for a while. His mother is in the hospital and is very ill," she whispered against his shoulder.  
  
The information caused Hiei to start slightly, his eyes going wide. As much as he disliked human beings, he had to admit a grudging respect for Shiori. After all, not only had she given birth to Kurama's reincarnated form, she had the strongest will to live in the face of her disease as anyone he'd known. It was a shock to him.  
  
Still, he forced the sensation down. He had no business to be concerned for the human woman. Gently extracting himself from Yukina's gaze, he looked away from her and toward the wall. "We will return to the Spiritworld tonight," he stated, his voice not giving away any of the turmoil inside of himself.  
  
"You're just going to leave? At at time like this?" Yuusuke exclaimed, pushing against the table to leap to his feet. The table shifted a few inches from the force of his movement.  
  
Unable to meet their eyes, Hiei made his way toward the door. "Our paths crossed simply because we needed your help to defeat Haru. Now that he has been killed, we have no business with each other," he stated.  
  
"What about Kurama? He loves you, and will need you. His mother is ill and he will need support from all of us, especially from you. How can you turn your back on him?" Yuusuke demanded.  
  
The fire demon paused at those words. Pain shot through him, nearly making him gasp out loud. Just as he was turning his back on them, he was turning his back on Kurama. Still, he knew that this was the best decision for him, for all of them. This is the way things had to be. There would be more suffering if he stayed.  
  
"I am not concerned with Shuuichi, or his human mother," he stated, accentuating Kurama's human name.  
  
"You're a cold bastard, Hiei, no matter what kind of demon you are," Kuwabara commented, his tone harsh.  
  
Hiei spun around, his eyes filled with the anger in his mind. "Who are you to question me, human?" he demanded. He was breathing hard from the outburst, and he could tell it had cost him when they all gave him speculative looks.  
  
Pulling himself back under control, Hiei began to make his way toward the door again. "Come with me, Yukina. It is time we returned to where we belong," he stated.  
  
There was a few moments of silence before he heard his sister's footsteps behind him. "I will see you again, soon," she assured with a smile.  
  
***  
  
"Shuuichi, what's the matter? Where am I?"  
  
Kurama looked up at the sound of his mother's weakened voice, watching as her head shifted around slowly through his tears. He jumped to his feet and ran to her bedside, taking her hand. "Miyuki found you in the house, collapsed, earlier today. She brought you to the hospital," he explained softly, his voice catching as he fought to control his tears. His mother was one of the few people in existance who was important to him, and it had been twelve hours of unconciousness since she'd been found. The doctors had begun to suspect that she'd slipped into a coma.  
  
"Don't be silly, child. I feel fine," Shiori stated firmly, although there was obvious pain in her eyes.  
  
Kurama choked a little, taking her hand and leaning his forehead against it. "The doctors... they said that you might... that it is possible that, soon, you could...." He couldn't finish the sentance. Every time he tried, a sob would come out instead.  
  
Shiori shook her head. "Don't worry, Shuuichi. After a little rest, I'll be fine," she replied. By the end of the sentance, her voice was barely above a whisper and she fell asleep only a few moments later.  
  
Looking down at her, Kurama cursed himself for not having the ability to save her. What use was his Youko abilities if he couldn't save one life? Couldn't save the life of his own mother?  
  
Yukina had come to see him a few hours before, telling him that she would be returning with her brother to the Spiritworld. He'd been too worried for Shiori to realize that she was saying goodbye, although she had promised that she would see him again soon. Her eyes had been sad and he'd known without having to ask that her healing ability couldn't destroy deseases. Still, he had asked anyway, and she'd only proven his fears.  
  
There was nothing that could be done.  
  
Kurama looked up when he heard the window sliding open, and blinked a few times when he saw Hiei sitting there. He hadn't expected to see the other until he'd had the chance to hunt Hiei down for himself. Strangely enough, his tears seemed to dry suddenly to leave only puffy eyes and a sniffling nose. It was a comfort, just to have the other close to him.  
  
"You are an idiot, crying over one human life," the fire demon stated coldly.  
  
"You would probably think so," Kurama agreed, turning to look down at Shiori's face. "I probably would of thought so before as well. However, she has been the most important person in my life for the last sixteen years. She's sacrified everything for me, and I love her with all of my heart. She's my mother, Hiei, and I can't help but mourn the fact that there is nothing I can do."  
  
Hiei was quiet after his words, looking down at the figure on the bed. "Perhaps there is a way," he said finally.  
  
Kurama's head snapped up to look at the other. "How?" he questioned, willing to do anything to save her life.  
  
The fire demon shrugged as though he didn't care, but Kurama could see the slight pain in his eyes. "There is an artifact called the Mirror of Utter Darkness. It is one of the three Sacret Artifacts. I noticed it when I stole the Ghostslayer, but it held no interest to me. It has the ability to grant someone a wish in the light of the full moon," he explained.  
  
"I've heard of it," Kurama replied quietly. There were many who did not know the price of the wish. However, he was one of the few who did. In exchange of a wish to save Shiori's life, he would have to give up his own. Looking down at the frail woman on the bed, Kurama knew that his decision was made before he'd even thought of an alternative one.  
  
"You have three days until the full moon," Hiei stated.  
  
"Then we had better hurry. You will help me, of course," Kurama replied.  
  
Hiei looked at him for a long moment, then nodded. "Someone has to show you the way into the Spiritworld palace," he returned.  
  
"You know that you could be severely punished for this. You are already on parole," Kurama said, making his way toward the other.  
  
Hiei stared at him once again, the silence between them stretching out for a long moment. Then he sighed and looked away. "If you are willing to give up your life for this woman, this is the least I can do."  
  
  
  
End Episode 1 


	3. Episode 2: Stolen. The New Spiritworld D...

*bows head* A million appologies to everyone for taking so long to post these new chapters. ^^;; I had an extremely busy weekend, left right after work and didn't come home until fifteen minutes before work three days later. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to get these chapters out!  
  
I'm afraid that, again, I'm out of time, so I can't include the author's reply to the reviews for these two. However, I most definately will in future chapters (if I have the time, which I should). ^^;;  
  
Enjoy, en?  
  
Aqua  
  
  
  
Author Note: The term 'go-for', for those of you who haven't heard it, basically means 'someone who does another's bidding'. It is an easier way of saying the phrase. This can be someone who fetches coffee or files or things like that. Or, in the case of this fic, goes out and kills demons for Koenma.  
  
Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle  
  
Episode 2: Stolen. The New Spiritworld Detective  
  
  
  
"So, that's it then? Hiei and Yukina left, and you haven't heard from any of them since?" Keiko questioned, leaning her head on Yuusuke shoulder. School had been a rather lonely event, without the others there. Even Kurama had skipped out. Now, the two of them were talking on the couch at Keiko's house, her parents still working at the resturaunt.  
  
He shook his head with a small sigh. Although she knew that he wouldn't admit it out loud, he missed the Forbidden Children. Truthfully, she did as well, although she had only heard a few hours ago that they would not be coming back. As much as she enjoyed having Yuusuke to herself once again, Yukina had become one of her closest friends. Hiei, although aloof, had also been a friend. She would miss them both terribly.  
  
"What is Koenma going to do? I mean, is he just going to let you and Kuwabara continue on as you are, with the knowledge of the Spiritworld and all of that? Also, what about Kurama? There is his relationship with Hiei, on top of him being a reincarnated demon," she questioned.  
  
Yuusuke closed his eyes and leaned his head against her own. "I don't know. There are so many questions. I don't even know how to reach Koenma in order to get the answers," he replied.  
  
Keiko had long ago learned not to be surprised by coincidences. So, when Botan tapped on her livingroom window and waved, floating on her oar, Keiko hardly blinked as she smiled and waved back. Both teens stood and made their way to the door, where the blue-haired girl had flown to wait for them.  
  
"Botan, I'm surprised to see you," Yuusuke commented.  
  
Keiko hugged the other girl, as Botan had become a close friend as well. She was glad to see that Yuusuke's fear of her had deminished. "What brings you here?" she asked.  
  
"I wish I could say it was under nicer circumstances, but Koenma needs Yuusuke's help," Botan replied, her expression solemn.  
  
Yuusuke grinned widely. "Already?" he joked. "I was almost killed just yesterday, working on a temporary basis with him."  
  
Keiko was concerned when Botan didn't even crack a smile. "What is it, Botan?" she asked, worriedly raising a hand to her mouth. It was a bad habit she hadn't been able to stop.  
  
The blue-haired girl shook her head. "I can't explain it now. I need to take Yuusuke with me to Koenma's office, right away," she stated.  
  
Yuusuke hesitated for only a second, then hugged Keiko. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" he said.  
  
Smiling at his concern for her feelings, Keiko playfully bat him over the head. "Get going. You've got a demi-god to see," she replied.  
  
***  
  
"You've got two days to stop these new opponents. The Mirror of Utter Darkness can be used only on the night of the full moon. If you cannot stop them by that time, then there could be some serious trouble," Koenma stated.  
  
As he'd expected, Urameshi and Kuwabara looked confused. He had explained that the artifact had been stolen, and it's power. However, he had not described the nature of their new enemy. It was not something he wanted to admit, not even to himself.  
  
"Why isn't Hiei here? Isn't he your little go-for?" Urameshi questioned.  
  
Having to want to avoid the subject, Koenma sighed and settled back into his chair before replying. "Hiei is your new opponent, as well as Kurama," he stated.  
  
While Kuwabara sputtered, Urameshi punched his desk. "What do you mean, they are our opponents?" he demanded.  
  
"Yesterday, very late at night, the two of them broken into the Spiritworld palace and stole the Mirror of Utter Darkness. I don't know what possessed them to do such a thing, but I cannot look the other way. The Mirror of Utter Darkness is one of three artifacts which are sacred to the Spiritworld, and can cause great disaster when in the hands of the wrong person. It is forbidden for anyone other than my father to deal with them. Both Hiei and Kurama should know the penalty which they face, yet they've done it anyway," the prince explained.  
  
"Why would they do something like that?" Kuwabara questioned.  
  
Urameshi was shaking his head. "I've known Kurama my enitre life. He isn't a thief," he stated.  
  
When Koenma heard those words, he couldn't supress his laughter. "Actually, you are quite wrong, Urameshi. Youko Kurama was famous for his thieving ability. Now that your Minamino Shuuichi has almost complete recollection of his demonic past, stealing something like the Mirror of Utter Darkness would be quite a thrill."  
  
"Either way, they have no reason to!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "I have to admit that I've never really trusted Hiei. Someone with that much power should never be trusted completely. However, Kurama is an entirely different story. He's a human being now!"  
  
"A human being with human emotions," Yuusuke said, his voice sounding strange.  
  
Koenma gave him an odd look. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You said that the Mirror of Utter Darkness can grant someone a wish, any wish, by the light of the full moon, correct?" Yuusuke replied.  
  
Koenma nodded. "Yes, although what you have to give in return is something unknown," he stated.  
  
Yuusuke looked down. "Kurama recieved a phone call yesterday from his neighboor. His mother is in the hospital, and is dying," he said softly.  
  
All at once, things slipped into place for the demi-god. "He wants to use the Mirror of Utter Darkness to save his mother," he said.  
  
Kuwabara relaxed visibly. "That isn't so bad. Why can't we just let him use the mirror and get it back afterward?" he questioned.  
  
Koenma shook his head. "It isn't that simple of a situation. If my father got word that it is missing, the whole Humanworld would suffer from his anger. Also, instead of coming to me and asking for it, Kurama and Hiei have stolen it. No matter what the reason, I cannot favour them in light of the law. On top of all of that, there is the matter of the price which Kurama will have to pay. I don't know what it is, but I know it is great."  
  
"So, what are we supposed to do? Fight our friends?" Kuwabara demanded.  
  
"I don't know if you'll have to fight them. However, you do have to stop them from using the mirror. If it comes down to fighting, then so be it. While searching for the two of them, you will also continue your training. You've got two days," he stated.  
  
  
  
End Episode 2 


	4. Episode 3: Unknown Answers. Hiei's Motiv...

Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle  
  
Episode 3: Unknown Answers. Hiei's Motive  
  
  
  
Kazuma was surprised when he came out of school the next day to find Yukina waiting for him at the gate. She hadn't been in class, so he had assumed the worst and hadn't thought he would see her again. When her figure became visible through the crowd of students, Kazuma let out an almost giddy whoop and ran to the young girl's side, barely remembering to call goodbye to his friends.  
  
"Yukina, I'm surprised to see you," he exclaimed, trying to compose himself although he was certain his face was red.  
  
Smiling, the Koorime reached out and took his hand, making his cheeks flush even more. "I knew that we would see each other again, Kazuma. You are too good of fighters for Koenma to pass up on. However, I wish it were under better circumstances," she replied, her eyes turning a little sad.  
  
Kazuma mumbled a few things, trying to figure out how to comfort her, but was interrupted before he could get far. "I need your help," Yukina went on.  
  
"My help? With what?" Kazuma questioned.  
  
"I can't find my brother. I've looked in all of the usual places where he goes, but he isn't there. The night that we left the temple, he vanished. Our connection is still open, so I know that he is okay, but I don't know where he is. I'm worried," Yukina said, sniffling slightly.  
  
His breath catching in his throat, Kazuma sent out a thousand curses to the bastard who had worried Yukina so much. "Urameshi and I will bring him back. I'm surprised that Koenma hadn't spoken to you yet," he said.  
  
The Koorime blinked at him for a moment, then reached into her pocket. "Koenma sent me this, but I was so worried about Hiei that I haven't even thought to read it yet."  
  
Kazuma was quiet as she did so, watching her facial expressions change. He could tell exactly what she was thinking just by watching her face. "I'm guessing that Koenma has just informed you of Urameshi's and my own new assignment?" he questioned, wording himself carefully just in case he was wrong. He didn't want to upset her even more.  
  
Yukina shook her head, but it was more in disbelief than it was denial. "Why would he do something like this? Stealing one artifact could of landed him in jail. Stealing another could get him executed!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I don't really know his motives, but I suspect he is doing it for Kurama. Whether he denies it or not, I can tell his feelings," Kazuma commented, tapping his temple with a smug look on his face. The intense emotions of the male Koorime were almost startlingly easy to pick up mentally.  
  
"What does Kurama have to do with it?" Yukina questioned, looking confused.  
  
Briefly, Kazuma explained what he'd learned about the Mirror of Utter Darkness from Koenma. By the end of his explination, Yukina looked like she was either going to burst into tears or grin her head off. Finally, she opted to smile.  
  
"Well, at least my brother cannot deny it any longer," she comented.  
  
***  
  
Why the hell was he doing this?  
  
Hiei scowled at nothing in particular, staring up at the night sky. He and Kurama had successfully retrieved the Mirror of Utter Darkness. Now, they were hiding in the Humanworld, close to Tokyo, until the day it could be used. It was obvious that Koenma would come after them, so they had decided to lay low for two days and enter into the city only that night.  
  
It was boring, doing nothing but laying down all day, but also exciting at the same time. Memories of the past seemed to flood into his mind, images of when he and Youko Kurama had done this same thing. Hunting through the trees for something to eat, talking softly under the starlight, existing in the world as though it had been made for only them.  
  
Of course, in the past, the atmosphere had been very different. Although the same type of tension sat between them, they wouldn't act upon it this time around. Couldn't act upon it, this time around.  
  
For every moment which passed, Hiei was painstakenly reminded of the fact that the now-Kurama and then-Kurama were very different. Not only their physical bodies, or their personalities, but even the very way which they precieved life. It was so different that it was hard to believe that one could possibly be the other in any way.  
  
Still, as he had desired the past form, he desired this one. He loved the being that was Kurama, no matter what form or mind that being took shape in. As much as he hated to admit it, that was why he was here. No other reason than that, other than a very faint respect toward Shiori. This mission could very well end his life just as easily as it would Kurama's. It was a lead weight on his shoulders and mind, to realize that, by tomorrow night, Kurama would be dead. And, no matter how much he loved the other, he could not bring himself to force Kurama's hand. The decision would rest on the reincarnated Youko's shoulders, and his alone.  
  
Unbidden, Hiei's eyes slid to the sleeping figure beside him. Unaccustomed to staying up late in his human lifestyle, Kurama had fallen asleep only a few hours after the sun had gone down. There was a fire to keep him warm, since Hiei didn't have to worry about such things, and he was sleeping rather peacefully for someone who had lived a pampered human life for the past sixteen years.  
  
His breathing coming so shallow that his lungs were pinching, his actions almost automatic, Hiei reached out and brushed some of the crimson bangs from Kurama's forehead. He smiled slightly when they fell right back to where they had been. He studied the fox's sleeping face, his breath catching when his eyes landed on slightly parted lips.  
  
Tomorrow night, this person would be gone.  
  
Closing his eyes, Hiei leaned forward slowly. Afraid to breath, afraid to move too quickly, afraid that Kurama would wake up any moment and demand to know what was going on, Hiei gently pressed his lips against the soft ones of the other.  
  
The crackling of the fire was all he heard for several moments, the warm pressure against his mouth all he felt. Hiei longed to make the contact last longer, longed to wraps his arms around the other's form and feel Kurama's wrap around his own. Yet, he knew that it was impossible. Even if Kurama would somehow live past tomorrow night, it was impossible.  
  
Pulling away, Hiei stared once again at the face before him. He slowly shifted backward, placing some distance between them. Then he turned and put his back toward the other, wrapping himself up before closing his eyes. He forced himself not to think, not to feel, anything until he'd fallen asleep. He would let his dreams take care of the rest. Tomorrow, he would forget about it.  
  
***  
  
In the darkness of the night, by the light of the fire, a small black jem glittered against the crimson red hair spread out below it. 


	5. Episode 4: Detecting a Demon. The Hunt I...

Yukitsu   
I am soooo happy! Not only is it May 1 today, I got 2 more of you chapters as a treat! Wai!! *hugs* Awww... Kurama is going to die? Hiei is crying? They just kissed! Yippee!! What would Yusuke and Kuwa do? Is Yusuke going to follow the original plot? More! More!  
  
Aqua: Gahhh!! I want to give spoilers so bad!! *goes crosseyed trying not to* You'll have to read it!! *sighs with relief* Okay. ^_^;;; There we go.  
  
CinC  
*looking over the past fic*   
I'm just trying to see if Hiei had cried when Youko Kurama dissappeared. ( And I want one of Hiei's priceless tear germ... !_! )  
Argh...it didn't say he did... Is he crying for himself or Shuuichi now?(note: I'm not using the name Kurama.)  
I hope Hiei won't give up on love so easily...   
*sigh* when will Hiei get the 'happily ever after' he deserved?   
  
Aqua: Eventually!! *strikes a detemined pose* I'm going to get them together, even if it kills me!!! (Actually, in the chapter after Shuuichi admits to having the memories of Kurama, Hiei is in a tree, holding a necklace. ^_^ On that necklace is his only other tearjem)  
  
Marikalay  
I enjoy the way you've presented the changed relationships between all the characters, and the way you've characterized Hiei. I look forward to reading further chapters of your story.   
  
Aqua: *beams and bounces* Sankyuu. ^__^ I'll do my best, to make sure not to disappoint you!!   
  
me3gogi   
aaw! now he's cried 2 tears for kurama. i wont get infanatly annoyed with u to the delay, for a couple of reasons.  
1: ur faster than most ppl.  
2: the quality  
3: you might be discouraged to not continue (all forbid!)  
4: due to u being such a lovely person who does not deserve any flames  
5: i dont wanna get on ur bad side  
6: i dont want to be annoyed for all the above reasons and more which i will not account for i feel sorry for u to read my comment, and i dont want to write a long one u dont want to read.  
*checks over comment so far* oh well - too late. c u later *grin*.   
  
Aqua: LOL! ^_^ That's okay. I love long reviews!! It makes it much easier to send in a comment!! *glomps* ^_^ And they're so much fun when I get compliments and stuff like that! *grins wide and bounces* I live for this kinda stuff!!!! *pauses to worship all of her reviewers!!*  
  
Foxtails  
You updated! YAY! No bad guys to torture yet...oh well.*Turns to torture bad guys from other fics*   
  
Aqua: Eventually, we'll get some more badguys in here. ^^; Right now, our antagonist is Hiei and Kurama. (Whaa!! When did they become the bad guys?? O.o;;;)  
  
Someone   
Still as good! You're really good! And by the way, you really didn't have to apologize for everything because these great chapters really made up for that. Please continue this story as soon as you can! (No pressure here. ^.^)   
  
Aqua: Wai wai! I'm glad to hear that!! ^_^;; With the sudden, and strange, development of a real life, I don't get to type as often as I would like. Tho, rest assured, I'll do so every chance that I do get!!  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!! ;.; *sniffle* Poor Hiei... *huggles Hiei*   
...   
...  
*steals tear gem*   
WAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! *scampers off* *glomps Aqua* I'VE MISSED YOOOOOOOO~OOOOU!!! *huggle huggle* IT'S ALL KEI'S FAULT!! (mindset needs an excuse to beat Kei) *whips Kei with a cat'o'nine-tails*   
  
Aqua: LMAO!! *glomps back* I missed you too!!! But how is it Kei's fault?? Not that he's complaining...  
  
Kei: *is deleriously in his own little world, humming along with the beat of whips on his back*  
  
Aqua: *sweatdrop* Neways, YAY!! Sankyuu for your, as always, great review!! Hehehe  
  
N-chan   
kyaa!! kawaiiii!! i was sooo happy when i saw that there was two more chapters up! oh this is so goood!   
~=^^=   
  
Aqua: *beams happily* I'm so glad that you like it!! Hehehe *insert proud little smile here*  
  
Chambers   
Thank goodness you updated. I was getting worried...Well, regarding the latest chapter? They were great! They are getting so deep that I'm dying to find out how it's all going to turn out. Please hurry with more soon!   
  
Aqua: I'll always update multiple times a week. If I can't, then something in my lifestyle will change so that I can! *grins wide* ^_^V Things are getting interesting in this story for me too!  
  
Black Starr Kitsune   
Hiei thinks to much he needs to learn to sieze the moment. And let the future take care of itself. Update soon(^_^)   
  
Aqua: LOL! Hai hai, he does! *gives Hiei a little boot in the bottom* Get going!! Just pounce on him already!! You'll both find out right quick that there is nothing to be afraid of!!   
  
Hiei: *snarl* Just keep with the storyline  
  
Aqua: *cough* Oh yeah.. I gotta plot to follow  
  
Nagini  
Awww, how SAD!!!!!!! *bawls her eyes out* WHAAAA!!! KURAMA!!!!!!!!! NUUUUUUUUU!!!   
  
Aqua: *sniffles* I know, I know. *huggle* One-sided love sucks. One-sided love that isn't actually one-sided sucks even more!   
  
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle  
  
Episode 4: Detecting a Demon. The Hunt Is On.  
  
  
Yukina closed her eyes, concentrating internally. All of her senses other than that of her mind were blocked, until she couldn't feel the breeze against her skin or the sun shining on her body. She blocked out the energy of her friends, of the humans surrounding them, of anything that could be identified as a non-demon. She filtered through unfamiliar youki until, finally, she found the faintest trace of the one she knew best.   
  
"West, outside of the city," she breathed, her body sagging slightly. Kazuma quickly moved to her side to help her. It had taken more of her energy than she thought it would to block out everything and concentrate only on her brother's youki. Luckily, the connection between them had made it easier.  
  
"Is that the closest detection you can get?" Yuusuke questioned.  
  
"Wasn't that enough?" Kazuma shot back, defensive.  
  
Yukina held up her hand to ward off any fights between the two, smiling. "It isn't enough, but it was the best I could do. We have six remaining hours until nightfall to find them," she said.  
  
"This will help us get a more accurate reading, once we're closer," Botan added, holding up a small device.  
  
Yuusuke took it from her hand, holding it up. "What is it?" he questioned.  
  
"It is the Demon Detector, isn't it?" Yukina asked, recognizing the device.  
  
Botan nodded. "When we are within a mile of youki, it will show up on the detector and we can trace the pattern until we find Hiei and Kurama. Since we know which direction to go, we can keep moving west until the detector can pick up their energy," she explained.  
  
The four of them made their way toward the closest bus stop which would take them to the west end of the city. It would take an hour all on its own just to get there. That would only leave them five hours until their time was up. Yukina bit her lip as she stepped onto the bus, sending wave after wave of concerned emotions toward her brother. As she had expected, he only returned a sense of security without giving any clue to his location. He would let her know that he was fine, but would not give away anything else.  
  
"So, what are we supposed to do if we have to fight them?" Kazuma questioned, his tone serious.   
  
Yukina looked down at the floor, and everyone remained quiet for a moment. "If it comes to that, I will heal their injuries after the battle. As sad as it makes me to have to admit it, it may be likely that we will have to fight the two of them. My brother is not known for being cooperative, and Kurama is probably so worried about his mother that his rational thought is gone," she stated.  
  
"Are you certain?" Botan asked, her voice quiet.  
  
Yukina looked at the three of them for a moment, then out of the bus window. "There is no other way," she finally replied.  
  
***  
  
"It's time to go."  
  
Kurama looked up when Hiei suddenly appeared into view, having been gone for the last half an hour. "Already? We still have six hours until the sun goes down," he said, frowning slightly. Going into the city would mean a greater chance of detection, and he didn't want to take that chance. It seemed safter to him to wait for a while longer, then head in only when they had to.  
  
"They will be searching for us. The least amount of youki I use, the better. We will have to take a bus to the hospital, and that is a two hour ride on top of an hour walk to the bus stop. Also, I think it would be best to check up on your mother," Hiei explained.  
  
At those words, Kurama stood almost instantly. He had been agonizing over his mother for the last few days, knowing that he couldn't check on her condition. Even the Mirror of Utter Darkness couldn't save her if she had already passed away.   
  
As Kurama had grown accustomed to, Hiei did not talk while they walked other than small one-word replies. Whether they spoke or not, it was comforting to have the other beside him. The silence was not uncomfortable, but companionable. Although Kurama could not fathom Hiei's motive for doing what he was, it was enough to know that he was. It would of been that much more horrible, to be going through it alone.  
  
Stealing a glance at the other, Kurama let his hand slip into his pocket. His fingers easily found the only object there. A small jem about the size of a stone, but as round and smooth as a pearl. Although it should of been cold, it burned in his hand every time he touched it. Kurama had found it, intwined in his hair, when waking yesterday morning. Although he had kept its presence a secret from Hiei, he was unable to help but hold into it. Unlike in his past, he had no desire to sell it for the billions of money it would bring in.   
  
Instead, he couldn't help but think that Hiei had cried this. Sometime that night, Hiei had let a tear fall. It was precious to Kurama, not because of its market worth, but because it had come from the fire demon which he loved.   
  
It almost made him want to change his mind. It almost wanted to make him give up on his mother, and live entirely for this being beside him. However, even as his fingertips brushed against the heated surface of the tear jem, Kurama knew that he could not. He owed his mother too much, owed her his life tenfold.   
  
Besides, Hiei didn't love him any longer. And Kurama didn't think his soul, after becoming alive for the first time in Hiei's presence, could live with the rejection.  
  
  
End Episode 4 


	6. Episode 5: The Price To Pay. Kurama's Li...

Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle  
  
Episode 5: The Price To Pay. Kurama's Life  
  
  
  
The sound of the hospital eqipment seemed to echo in the room, even the slightest hum from one of many devices. The constant, but slow, pulse which sounded seemed to make every moment drag on. Hiei watched out of the window as the sun began to sink below the horizon, stealing a few glances at Kurama's form.  
  
Kurama was pale as he looked at his mother, his hair even more flaming and his eyes even more brilliant although they were red with tears. The moment they had entered the room, Kurama feeding excuses to the nurses about having been unable to visit because of a house emergancy which could not be ignored, had burst into tears the moment he'd entered the room.  
  
Hiei, despite the turmoil inside of him, had kept himself as emotionless as possible. He was not upset over the human woman. However, what he was about to let happen hung over his head like an iron weight waiting to fall.  
  
"It is time, now," he said, glad when his voice didn't shake, as the sun finally vanished completely and the moon shone in its complete glory.  
  
Kurama hugged his mother once again, then straightened himself. He cast Hiei a determined look, then nodded. "I'll perform the spell on the roof," he stated.  
  
With nothing else to say, Hiei simply followed after him.  
  
***  
  
"Damn it all! I hope we're not too late!" Yuusuke yelled as he raced up the hosptial stairs. The detector in his hand was flashing, showing him that he had almost reached the top. The sun had gone down just a few moments before.  
  
They had almost been at the edge of town when the detector had gone off, showing that Hiei and Kurama were close by. Yukina was able to sense them passing on a different bus. It had taken twenty minutes to get to the next stop and on another which would bring them towards the two demons. They'd gotten off the bus a few moments prior to the sun going down.  
  
Unfortunately, this hospital seemed to have ten thousand stairs.  
  
Yukina, who was running only a few paces behind him, had told him that the roof was the most likely place for the spell. Anywhere inside of the building would be too dangerous, and the mirror would have to be in direct moonlight for it work.  
  
Finally, the doorway which would lead to the rooftop came into view and Yuusuke all but burst through it. Kazuma nearly ran into him, Yukina and Botan twisting around them as all four came to a stop at the sight of the two demons only a few yards away.  
  
"Kurama, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Yuusuke yelled.  
  
The red-head, his eyes filled with sadness, had just placed the mirror onto the ground. He looked up at his exclimation, but didn't move. "Yuusuke, you know how important my mother is to me. I have to do this," he stated.  
  
"I don't know what price you have to pay, but it isn't worth it. Koenma has ordered you to be arrested. You'll spend the rest of your life in jail," Yuusuke replied.  
  
Kurama looked at him for a long moment, then looked away. "My mother's life is worth it. She has given everything for me. This is the least I can do," he stated.  
  
"Don't talk about things you know nothing about," Hiei added.  
  
Abruptly sensing the tense atmosphere, Yuusuke felt his body stiffen. "What is it that I don't know?" he questioned, walking forward.  
  
"The price which I will have to pay is my life. The Mirror of Utter Darkness will save my mother, if I give my life in return. I am willing to do this for her," Kurama explained.  
  
There was silence for a few long moments before Kurama fixed them all with a hard look. "Wouldn't you do the same, in my position?" he asked.  
  
The words echoed, and Yuusuke knew he could say nothing. For all of the problems between himself and his mother, he probably would do the same if he were in Kurama's situation. For Kurama to of already made the choice to give up his life for her, it seemed pety to stop him.  
  
"You're just going to let him do this?" Yukina questioned, her tone sad as she looked at her brother.  
  
Hiei shrugged, not meeting any of their eyes. "It is his decision. Who am I to stop him?" he replied, the words strangely echoing Yuusuke's own thoughts.  
  
"There has to be a different way," Kazuma remarked.  
  
Kurama shook his head. "There is not," he stated. Then he reached down, placing both of his hands on the mirror. "Mirror of Utter Darkness, in the light of the full moon, I am making a request of you."  
  
The surface of the mirror gleemed in the moonlight. Suddenly, black streams of what looked like electricity exploded around it, travelling over the surface as well as Kurama's hands. "In exchange for your life, name your wish," a voice from the mirror stated.  
  
"A woman named Minamino Shiori is dying. I want you to restor her back to full health, so that she may live a long and happy life," Kurama stated, his voice trembling slightly.  
  
"So it shall be," the mirror replied. Energy seemed to explode from it, enveloping Kurama in black fingers of electricity.  
  
Seeing the pain on his friend's face, Yuusuke jerked forward before he could stop himself and grabbed onto Kurama's hands. "I don't care what it takes, but I want you to live! Shiori wouldn't be happy without you. Hiei loves you, we all care about you! I can't let you die like this. Take half of each of us, if you must, but let Kurama live," he yelled, his eyes closing tightly as he fought back tears. He'd been through so much with this person. Kurama had been his first real friend, one of the few people who didn't judge him. He couldn't lose the other like this.  
  
Pain pierced through his body, making him cry out even as Kurama did. If the mirror made any reply, Yuusuke didn't hear it before he lost conciousness and fell to the rooftop floor.  
  
  
  
End Episode 5 


	7. Episode 6: Brink. Uncertain Attempts

Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle  
  
Episode 6: Brink. Uncertain Attempts  
  
  
  
Hiei choked on his own air when the mirror suddenly seemed to explode and both Kurama and Yuusuke collapsed to the ground. He jerked forward before he could stop himself, kneeling beside Kurama's form. The other's were only a few paces behind him and Yukina quickly positioned herself between the two, each hand moving to each of the boy's throats.  
  
There was a collective moment of silence before the Koorime maiden suddenly let out a deep breath. "They're both alive. Their pulse is faint, but it is there," she said quietly.  
  
"In light of the sacrifice which each were willing to make for the life of another, I have granted the human's wish. I have taken only half of each of their lifeforce," the mirror intoned. Then the relective surface turned black, its spell-casting ability for the night gone.  
  
Hiei held Kurama close to him for a moment, his breathing coming in shallow gasps. He hadn't even realized that he'd been holding it earlier. It had taken every ounce of his soul not to stop the reincarnated Youko from doing what he was going to. He owed Yuusuke, more than the human would ever know, for figuring out a way to save Kurama's life.  
  
"We should take them back to Genkai's," Yukina said, but was interrupted when Kurama moaned.  
  
It was answered with one from Yuusuke and the two teenagers slowly opened their eyes, both looking groggy as they gingerly sat up. Hiei moved away from Kurama quickly, not wanting the other to see the extent of his concern.  
  
"What happened? Are we still alive?" Yuusuke questioned.  
  
Kurama blinked and looked around. "It appears so," he replied slowly, then suddenly jerked to his feet. "Mother!" he yelled, spinning on his heel and racing back into the building.  
  
The others quickly moved after him, Yuusuke grabbing the mirror as he ran past it. Hiei hung by the door while the others made their way into the room. Shiori was sleeping, peacefully now. There were many doctors in the room, staring at her charts as her lifesigns began to steadily grow stronger. They were calling it a miracle.  
  
Hiei snorted and turned to go, but found himself face-to-face with Botan. She was looking at him sternly, perhaps even sadly. Abruptly, he realized that he'd forgotten completely about having stolen the mirror in the first place. She, along with Yuusuke and Kuwabara, was here to arrest him.  
  
"Please, come with me quietly. It will be much easier that way," Botan said.  
  
Hiei stared at her for a long moment, until she looked away. As the doctors began filing the teens from the room, Kurama paused at Hiei's side. Before he could open his mouth, Botan had recovered.  
  
"By order of Koenma, Hiei and Kurama are to be arrested on the grounds of stealing the Mirror of Utter Darkness," she stated, her tone firm although quiet so that it would not carry to uninvolved ears.  
  
Kurama gasped, his eyes going wide. "But, Botan," he began, but was interrupted.  
  
"I wish things could turn out another way. However, you knew the reprocussions to your actions at the beginning. I have no choice but to turn you in for trial and possible imprisionment," Botan stated.  
  
"Or an immediate death sentance," Hiei commented, his tone dark.  
  
She flinched, unable to meet his eyes. "Please, come quietly. We do not want to be forced to fight you," she whispered.  
  
***  
  
Koenma stared at the monitor in front of him. It had a split screen, one side showing him Kurama in his cell while the other showed him Hiei in his own. They had been forced to different jails, Kurama in a minimal-security cell area because he was human and this was his first crime. The punishment would be severe, but Koenma was certain he could throw some kind of curve into the situation that would make things easier on the human boy.  
  
Hiei, on the other hand, was in a maximum-security cell. He had been warded to the point of near-unconciousness. If it hadn't been for the strings which Koenma had pulled, the Forbidden Child's execution would of already taken place. As it was, it was all he could do to convince those higher than him, which wasn't many but was enough, to allow Hiei a trial.  
  
Now the prince had only until tomorrow to figure out a way to spare the Koorime boy's life. Even if others did not understand Hiei's actions, Koenma did. He was sympathetic toward the fire demon. Hidden within the cold exterior was someone as vulnerable and heart-felt as anyone else. In light of the situation, there was nothing else for Hiei to do.  
  
If they had stolen the mirror for their own purposes, Koenma's decision would of been forced whether he liked it not. Since they had taken it to save a life, something for which neither of them gained anything other than Shori's continuing devotion to her son, that gave Koenma a few options.  
  
However, others were not so sympathetic. Hiei had stolen a sacred artifact not once, but twice. Even if his motive was selfless, he had still performed a criminal act of the strongest degree.  
  
It would take everthing he had to figure out how to save the other's life.  
  
  
  
End Episode 6 


	8. Episode 7: The Warded. A Human Hiei?

Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle  
  
Episode 7: The Warded. A Human Hiei?  
  
  
  
Kazuma felt Yukina's hands tighten around his own. She was clinging to him, and he could both feel and see her anxiety. The group of them had met at Genkai's in order to wait for Botan. She would be bringing them news of Hiei's trial, as none of them had been permitted to watch. The night before, she had come to his house and poured out her fears on his shoulder. It had always been her most terrifying nightmare, that Hiei may be taken perminantly away from her. He had been able to do nothing but hold her and murmur nonsense words of comfort, then hide her tear gems afterward.  
  
Kurama was looking just as distraught as Yukina, his hands constantly fiddling with the folds of his clothing, his face pale. He had returned three days ago, to all of their relief. Koenma had been able to secure a punishment that hadn't been very strict. During the time of his probationary sentance after being released, Kurama had to work for Koenma. Similar to what Hiei had been forced to do when he'd stolen the first artifact, Kurama was now a perminant member of the Spiritworld Detectives as Yuusuke and Kazuma were. He would have to work for Koenma for a minimum of five years, protecting the Humanworld.  
  
None of them had spoken beyond short, tense phrases. There really was nothing to say. Botan would be here within a few moments, to tell them that Hiei was either in jail or dead. Although neither choice was favourable, one would certainly be better than the other. As much as the overprotective Koorime bothered him, Kazuma had to admit that he was more than a little frightened as well. Hiei was certainly a dangerous demon, but he did not deserve death for what he had done. Or imprisionment, for that matter.  
  
They all jumped in unison when the temple doors opened. Glad for the break in tension, Kazuma started laughing. Soon, everyone was laughing along with him, a few sounding almost hysterical. However, once Botan made her way through the doors, they fell silent once again.  
  
She looked rather sad, but she hadn't been crying. Kazuma figured that was a good sign.  
  
"Botan, what happened? Is Hiei okay?" Yukina questioned, pulling away from Kazuma and running to the other girl.  
  
Botan shook her head. "No, I don't think he is," she said.  
  
Yukina gasped, her eyes filling with tears. "Do you mean..." she started, but trailed off.  
  
Botan sighed, then turned slightly. "You should ask him yourself," she replied.  
  
Hiei then made his way into the temple, scowling at something behind him. He wasn't dressed in his usual clothing, but rather in dark 'human' attire. Kazuma noticed almost instantly that he had a headband around his forehead that hadn't been there before. It seemed to almost glow with power.  
  
"Hiei!" Yukina cried, throwing herself into his arms.  
  
Hiei looked almost startled for a moment, then wrapped his arms around her. "Yukina, are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"How is this possible? Was Koenma able to convince them to let you go?" Yukina questioned, checking him over as though looking for wounds.  
  
Botan and Hiei exchanged a look. "You feel different," Kazuma commented, causing everyone to look over at him quickly. He grimaced a little, then motioned over to Hiei. "You don't feel like a demon. I can't sense any youki coming from you."  
  
"Now that you meantion it, I haven't been able to feel our connection. I assumed that it was because they had warded you from being able to," Yukina said.  
  
Hiei pulled away from his sister, scowling as he made his way over to the window. It didn't seem like he was intending to answer.  
  
"It has something to do with your punishment, doesn't it?" Kurama questioned.  
  
Hiei remained quiet for a moment, the nodded. "Koenma was able to convince them to spare my life. However, all of my youki has been warded down. Only Koenma can remove the ward without it killing me. Also, he is the only one who can turn the warding spell off so that I'm able to use my abilities in battle," he explained.  
  
"A ward to supress your youki?" Yuusuke echoed, his eyes wide.  
  
"More than that," Hiei said, his tone turning harsh. "All of my demonic abilities. Not just my youki, but my physical strength and speed have been taken away as well. My senses, also, have been reduced to the duller ones of a human."  
  
"In essence, so long as the ward is on, Hiei is now a human being," Botan finished.  
  
  
  
End Episode 7 


	9. Episode 8: Adjusting. The Life of a Huma...

anonymous  
I... well...... God. You're unbelievable! This is the greatest fanfiction I have ever read! No joke! I love your easy, dramatic style of writing and the plot twists are stunning. When I started reading this series(yesterday, my eyes hurt..) I thought it was just another AU plotless "Hiei is a new student who Kurama has a crush on and they're all humans." Was I wrong! I love how you have made this like a series itself, with demons and an intricate plot. I'm interested in the character developement, and especially the affection between Kurama and Hiei. I LOVED how you did the reincarnation thing! I cried over the whole Kurama loved Hiei but died thing. and I like how Shuichi acts tougher (and sexier) now that he thinks of himself as Kurama. (I admit, I was a bit dissapointed how much he acted like a teen girl with a crush in the beginning, but he's great now! As always, the perfect mix of feminine and masculine! ^_^   
Oh god!!!!! I LOOOOOOVEEE Hiei's punishment! I mean... Well, it's a cool twist, you know? Drama and angstiness, I love! When I read about the headband I thought he had gotten his Jagan, but that didn't make sense. By the way... WHERE THE HELL IS HIS JAGAN????????? I LOVE THE JAGAN!!!! Where is it? Is it going to come into the story? Hmmm...   
  
Aqua: Wai ^_^ Sankyuu for reading so much of it! Wow! *grins* To answer your question, he doesn't have the Jagan. In the show, Hiei gets the Jagan in order to look for Yukina. In my ficcie, he and Yukina are already together. I'm not sure if I'm going to have him get it, because it was something that was extremely painful and almost killed him. Also, it lowered his youki levels by half for the rest of his life. ^^; I'll have to decide later on. So far, he doesn't need it. hehe  
  
Yukitsu   
Kurama's alive? Hiei's a HUMAN?!?!?! ó_O ::gapes:: Kawaiiiiiii!!!!!!!!! You sure have this genius way of making a very good twist. LOL. Hiei as a human... Where is he gonna live? With Kurama? I hope so... That way, they can do their uh... catching up! *joke* But really, they should be closer.   
P.S. I know you're VERY busy right now. And I thank you for all your efforts into updating atleast once a week. Arigato gozaimasu!   
  
Aqua: *Glomps* I'll do my best to update as often as possible! I'm starting to get the hang of when I can type and stuffs, so I've been able to write more than I thought! ^_^ As for the questions about Hiei... *grins* You'll have to read.  
  
N-chan 2002-05-12 8 Signed   
woah, that's harsh. poor hiei... anyways, i am definitely wondering what's gonna happen next! keep on goin!!   
~=^^=   
  
me3gogi   
oh wow! i haven't been able to get on the net to read this, but the wait was worth it! that was so cool! chapter 5 was really good, it seemed really real. i don't know if any of that stuff happened in the real story, apart from his having the mirror for his mothers life and being on the roof.   
but i thought the other demon, something begining with G was also there. and i seem to remember something about a ghostslayer sword with a fight happening after this. is that just me?  
sorry if i have it completely wrong, cos i have never seen a series, or manga, though i really want to. if any one lives in the uk, could any one help me out on that? it seems that any one i've met, who like them, is over the web and somewhere in america. though u said u like long reviews, i really think i shou8ld stop about now, otherwise, like na'ama (not lia - and it's na /a/ma) i'm gonna end up writing an essay about some thing or other (don't ask - just someone in my class). so - i'm going now. please continue?  
well - no point me asking for that, ur gonna anyway. thank u - luv mel.   
  
Aqua: Hai hai! Gouki, Hiei, and Kurama stole the three sacred artifacts in the series. In my story, Hiei stole the Ghostslayer a while back, and Kurama's just stole the mirror now. Gouki doesn't exist. LOL. I'd offer to make copies, but my copies are bad, plus I'm in Canada. ^^;; Gomen! I'm still trying to find episode 37 and on of the series!! I haven't seen past that *sniffle*  
  
Mana   
Man, this was short. This felt more like a teaser than a chapter. *sighs* Oh well, I guess I'll have to just wait for the next 'chapter' update for more. Interesting twist though. Hope to see more soon.   
  
Aqua: ^_^;; Hai hai! I know, I appologize for the shortness. I had approx. ten minutes in which to write the last chapter! I'm hoping to make this chapter much longer. *is still in the process of writing*  
  
deathmistress misaou   
I kow it's stupid to have two reviews at the same time but...   
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
One!!! *fingers...tired...no energy* *breaths deep*   
  
Aqua: I don't usually put two reviews from the same person in the reply, but I thought this was really funny. *grin*  
  
deathmistress misaou  
I would really like not to say this but... SHIT!!! Hieh's a human?! *prays drastically - sorry I didn't mean to say a bad word - over and over*  
I really don't like the part in which Hieh is a human but... it's interesting.   
Anyways... If you don't write anything interesting...*from a sweet smile to flaming red scary eyes* I promise you I will let Soulfinder Jaltemee hunt you down, I will torture your physical self, and I will let Spirikeeper Zorschua torture your soul. If you still continue to write such sweet things, I'll give you plenty of chocolates, teddy bears and such sweet things like you. A truckload of them!!!!!!*smiles*  
P.S. I might also give you a kitten named Moonlight (the sister of my cat, Midnight).   
  
Aqua: AHHH!! KITTY!!!! *wants a cat really really really bad* ^_^ Tho, I'd like to make a note that Hiei is not an actual human. He's still a demon. He's just had all of his demonic traits warded down. Don't worry, I'm already thinking about how I'm going to fix this! *grin*  
  
Someone   
Hiei, a human? Hah! I want to see what he's going to do about this. Please continue this fic!   
  
Aqua: I'm waiting for the next battle. *grins* I have no idea when it's going to happen when it comes time for Hiei to actually fight!  
  
Youko Duet  
WHAAAT!!! HOW COULD YOU! WAHHHHHHHH! Hpmh! *pouts* my poor abused Hiei-Honey (Kurama Too!) You aren't supposed to be THIS men! Mebe candy will sweeten you up- and make you write faster *throws chocolate, pocky,-even some of her treasured Pixie Stix(tm) Now GO-and make it a happy ending! *uses super-chibi pout*   
  
Aqua: It will be happy ending! I promise!! It's getting there which is causing all of the problems for our characters. *grin*   
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu   
You asked for it! *turns Kei into a girl* Now... what to do with him... Ahhhh...! *turns his hair cotton candy pink* *fashions them into odangos* Mwahahahaaa... *puts him into a Chibi-Moon outfit* Presenting, SAILOR KEI!  
Now write more damnitall.   
  
Aqua: O.o;;;;  
  
Kei: *DANGEROUS LOOKING TWITCH*  
  
Aqua: *wails!* Ahhh!! Kei!!! Okay, next chapter, see see?? Turn him back into my little bishounen!!!!  
  
Foxtails  
Poor Hiei! I will kill those fools who even dared to ward him. Poor Hiei, now what's a forbidden koorime boy to do? *Goes off in hunt of Koenma's superiors who warded him*   
  
Aqua: LMAO! You go!! Although, that might get him into more trouble.... O.o;;;  
  
CinC   
Hiei being human?   
Geez...you *are* having fun with writing this...  
  
Aqua: *CACKLE CACKLE CACKLE* (need I say more?)  
  
Midori-sama   
Hiei-chan..... Noo noo!!! *crys*  
My poor Hiei-chan.....  
PLZ HURRY UP WITH THA HIEI/KURAMA PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ !!!!!!   
  
Aqua: O.o; Hai hai!! I'll do my best!!! That was a lot of please's..... *sits back in awe*  
  
Kiarene  
aah!!! i love the resolvement to the trial! so original!! *LOL* so i guess hiei is now even more like kurama?   
  
Aqua: *grins* Hai hai!! How's that for a kick in the pants for him? All this time, bitching and complaining about 'stupid humans'... *grin*  
  
Black Starr Kitsune 2002-05-09 8 Anonymous   
Whoa no WAY Hiei is HUMAN??? The stupid ningen king?? Where is he going to stay?? At Kurama's house?? Update SOON(^_^)   
  
Aqua: LOL Finally, I'm updating, ne?? ^_^;; It's taken me forever. I can garuntee that this is going to be an interesting experience for our favorite Koorime.  
  
Neways!! Now on with the ficcie!!  
  
(Whaa!! This would of been out yesterday, but FF.NET wouldn't work for me! *boots it* Sorry about the continual delay!!)  
  
Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle  
  
Episode 8: Adjusting. The Life of A Human  
  
  
Hiei was in hell.   
  
To put it simply, complete hell. He couldn't sense the people around him. He couldn't close his eyes and hear those walking three blocks away. The heat which usually kept his body warm no matter the temperature around him was gone, leaving him shivering in his layers of clothing. The others had said that it wasn't even the cold time of the year yet, but he felt as though he couldn't get warm enough. Every demon aspect which he'd grown accustomed to feeling was gone. He could not run faster than the average human, could not balance with the same agility that he had once.   
  
Hiei thought it was driving him insane, slowly. Especially since he was now forced to work along side Yuusuke as a further punishment, living at Genkai's temple perminantly. Even if he had been permitted to move around freely, the Demonworld was far too dangerous. There were many demons who would not hesitate to take advantage of his weakened state, even if he did have a mental connection to Koenma which allowed the prince to detect when he would need his abilities.  
  
After a four day absence, Hiei returned to school. Things were much more inconveniant for him, now that he actually had to rely on human devices, and Koenma had made the point that school would teach him how to use them. Although, it mostly seemed like a bother. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in a little ball and disappear.   
  
His mood had drastically deteriorated into nothing but irate behaviour. He knew that it hurt the others, especially Yukina and Kurama, when he snapped at them. However, Hiei couldn't help himself. He was furious with the jury for forcing this situation upon him. He'd rather be dead than a human.  
  
Listening to the teacher, since he didn't know how to write well enough anyway, Hiei absorbed what he needed of the lesson asbently. He was observant enough to catch the concepts, even if they were based off of a human stand point. In actuality, these people knew nothing of the real world. Of course, now that he was actually experiencing their lifestyle, he could understand a little better why humans were so ignorant.  
  
They were talking about photosynthasis or something like that. The way plants grew. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiei could see Kurama snickering to himself. Although the youth was trying to hide it, it was still rather obvious. The Koorime couldn't help a quiet snort. Imagine the teacher's surprise if Kurama were to suddenly grow a garden in the classroom.  
  
They hadn't spoken since his return yesterday. Hiei had remained mostly silent while Botan had filled everyone in on the details of his punishment. They'd all been glad to see him alive, not realizing how it felt for him to have his identity stripped away. They didn't understand what it was like, to exist as a demon your whole life, then suddenly find yourself reduced to the abilities, senses, life of a human.   
  
Except for, perhaps, Kurama. Although he had his powers now, he'd spent sixteen years as only a human after being a demon for over five hundred. Of all the people Hiei knew in this world, the red head was probably the only one he could confide in. Yukina was always his loyal sister, but her attention had been shifting toward that brainless orange-haired youth lately. On top of that, she'd never had this experience before. While she would be sympathetic, she would not bring any ease to his mind.  
  
Firming his decision, Hiei waited for classes to end. He would speak to Kurama, today, after school.  
  
***  
  
"Remember, we have a practice session on Saturday," Yuusuke stated.  
  
Kurama nodded, pulling his books together. "I'll remember. Not like you're going to let me forget it. You've reminded me four times today," he commented.  
  
Yuusuke grinned, wrapping an arm around Keiko's waist. "Just making sure. Genkai said that she was going to help all three of us learn to use our energy in the best way during battle. It is important for all of us to learn. You included," he replied.  
  
"I know, I know," Kurama said, waving a hand at him with a smile.   
  
Yuusuke and Keiko said one more goodbye before turning away, chattering as they made their way from the classroom. Almost automatically, Kurama turned his eyes toward Hiei's desk. He was surprised to see the fire demon still there. Hiei had been avoiding all of them since his return yesterday. He'd thought it more likely that the other would vanish the second class was over.  
  
Not like he could anymore, Kurama thought with a sigh. It was obvious that Hiei was taking the loss of his youki strongly. He'd seen the demon faulter a few times a day when he'd attempted to use one of his demonic abilities, only to find it warded away. That was usually followed by a short swearing fit and Hiei storming away to the closest private place. Whether he was in the middle of class or not. The poor teacher had no idea what to do, so had let him get away with it. The look on Hiei's face throughout the day could scar a rock for life.  
  
Making his way over to the other's desk, Kurama almost felt nervous. He didn't really know what he could say. Luckily, most of the other students had filed out already so they would be able to talk quietly but freely.  
  
"Do you feel like talking yet?" Kurama questioned, knowing that asking if Hiei was okay would be pointless. It was obvious by the Koorime's expression that he was not.  
  
Hiei looked up at him for a long moment, then turned his eyes away. "Perhaps not," he replied.  
  
Kurama sat down in the empty desk before Hiei's, leaning over the seat to rest his hands on Hiei's desktop. "Still, I think it would be better. To be able to speak to a sympathetic ear. You know that you can talk to me, if you need to," he said.  
  
"Why would I want to?" Hiei snapped, although Kurama could read the tentiveness in his eyes.   
  
"Because, I'm someone who will listen?" Kurama suggested, smiling softly. "Because, perhaps, I'm the only one who might understand what you're going through?"  
  
Hiei looked startled for a moment, then quickly recovered. Finally, he turned his eyes back to Kurama's own, smiling slowly. Kurama felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight. He didn't think he'd ever seen a true smile, no matter how small, grace Hiei's lips.  
  
"Perhaps," Hiei said softly, his eyes humerous.  
  
If the situation were not so serious, Kurama was certain he would of fainted of shock.  
  
  
End Episode 7 


	10. Episode 9: Genkai's Family. Love Competi...

vashclub  
hey i loved the first part of reaching your limits, just never had time to review it. i also love the second part and i hope that you continue it. its getting really good and i would like to read more.  
love always,  
vashclub   
  
Aqua: ^_^ Sankyuu for reviewing! *bounces* It's just as great to get reviews from new people as it is from my regular ones. *nod nod* I'm definately going to keep writing this, although I've slowed down quite a bit. No worries on that account!  
  
Ebony   
Guess what? I really really really really really want you to write more. Pretty pretty please? Ne? Ne? Aqua-chan? Write for me!!?? O_O   
  
Aqua: LOL ^_^ *pokes ur nose* You finally reviewed online for it! Yay! And, yes, there is going to be more. As I said above, no worries!  
  
Sano   
Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!!Another cliffhanger!!just when Hiei is softening.I love these two soooooo much so please,please get them together!!Even brought you this.*opens a box of Kitsune-shaped creampuffs*Post soon okay?Onegai!!!   
  
Aqua: AHHH! Creampuffs!! *wiggles arms and glomps* Sankyuu!!!!!! *munches happily*   
  
Someone   
Ooohhhh..... Imagine, the redhead faints from shock.... Why didn't you make him faint? He! He! He!  
Anyway, great kob, please post up your next chapters soon. I'll be waiting.   
  
Aqua: Hehehe... That would be an interesting situation. Kurama faints in the middle of the classroom after seeing Hiei smile. How would he explain that one to the teacher? *grin*  
  
me3gogi 2002-05-16 9 Signed   
awww. but wait a sec. hiei smiled. hiei SMILED? i think ur one of the only writers that can pull that off convincingly, and not get their guts ripped off for doing it. infact, the on eof the only authors to be able to that and actually be praised.  
if u had not guessed, i have taken the praising side.  
wow! i loved that, i cant wait till the next chap comes out. and don't boot ff.net! please? otherwise i wont be able to read anymore, and nor will anyone else and that's just plain  
mmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn!  
i wanna read the next chapters!  
ooh - and u like cats? aren't cats gorgeous! my sis has a white, blue eyed belinese, and we also have an orange fat kinda sausage cat called like brandy. when we first got it my mum compared it to crookshanks as she had just read the books, apart from he isn't flat faced, and most the time he just looks plain cute instead of mean. and he has the largest pupils u have ever seen! their round - literally! and we had a long haired persion before that, white and grey. all our cats are males.  
but my grans cat had kittens! and she was a street cat my gran adopted. and it went around with this gorgeous massive pure white cat, we think he gave her kittens. but he stopped coming when topaz (the cat) was adopted by my gran.  
now aren't cats just gorgeous? their so lovely and cute and . . . oh i can carry on forever. i love cats and kittens and . . . well, i'll leave u for now and obsese cats on my own.  
c u later.  
next cahapter come soon, yes?  
thanx - luv mel.   
  
Aqua: I couldn't help it. I laughed my head off when I read this, because I've got two para's worth of talking about cats. (Although, I'm not complaining. I love kitty stories! ^_^) I used to have lots of cats, but my step-dad doesn't like them so I can't have one now, until I move out of my house. And, yes, new chapter today! See, see?? *wiggles proudly*  
  
Sandrock  
I have just begun to watch Yu Yu Hakusho so I am not very sure of the characters and thier history but your fic is so well written that I have read both parts in just two days it would have been shorter but Star Wars Ep one came out today so that cut into my reading time. Anyway great writing keep updating  
  
Aqua: LOL For this, you don't really have to know about the main series, since it is AU. I've made up most of their history and the like, keeping only the character personality as best as I could. ^^;   
  
Tamayo  
I love this story! More more more! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! *Gets down on her knees and begs* Pleeeeaaaasssseee you're such a good writer ^_^ I have to add you as a favorite author... you've written a ton of my favorite stories ^___^. Umm yeah Ill stop worshipping you now I think Ive already been strange enough. Bye Bye ^____^(PS: Write more! Pretty please?)(PPS:My birthday is in nine days! Yay!(Ive been running around telling everybody this. It must be annoying..))  
  
Aqua: Ahh! My b-day is in a few weeks! ^__^ I'm so excited!!! I should put a b-day into the ficcie, just for fun.... *grin* ^_^ I'm glad to know that you've read some of my other stories too! I have to admit that I think some of them are better than Reaching Your Limits. ^^;  
  
Midori-sama  
Chibi Psycho Pyro: EEP!!!!!!! Now lemme tell you sumfink, if my ickle Kura-chan faints and hurts his head, a certain ex-Koorime will be having HELL to pay for not catching him. *glares @ Hiei-chan*  
Midori-sama: My gawd! Chibi Psycho Pyro you are SOOO overprotective! .   
  
Aqua: LMAO!!! Tho, it is so true!! If he did faint, Hiei should catch him!! It's galant! *nod nod* (Although, we all know Hiei would probably watch him fall, wondering what the hell he was doing. I don't think Hiei's seen someone faint before, for reasons other than exhaustion during battle.)  
  
CinC  
You cheated, you cheated, Aqua.  
I've waited so *patiently* for this chapter too.  
!_!  
There's actually more reviews and replies in the page then the fic itself!!!  
How about this, you put all the review in and your reply and put an equal length chapter in, making them 50/50 each.  
It's going to be fun, especially with those really interesting review   
( eg. deathmistress misaou's PPPPPPPPPPPP....LLLLLL... ) ^_~   
  
Aqua: ^_^;; Hai hai, I realized that after I'd put in all the reviews. Mostly, that's because I get some really long reviews, and about ten for each chapter *nod nod* Although, don't get me wrong. I love them! Everyone had better keep reviewing or else! I live for this stuff!! *grin* I'm definately going to try and make the chapters longer, at least longer than the reviews, from now on.   
  
Foxtails   
YAY! Hiei smiled! I'm so happy! Lemme see he didn't smile once in the series I don't think, he laughed once, smirked a million times and snorted about a million times. I would faint with shock, but I finally got a hold of the superiors, you don't need them back yet do you? They're my new hobby.  
  
Aqua: The superiors? *thinks* No, don't need them back. Have fun! *grin* And ur right, now that I think about it. He does have 'lips upturn' moments, but usually they're when he's sneering at someone he's about to kill. Not an actual smile... .... *CACKLE*   
  
Yukitsu   
Wai!!!!!!! Poor ickle Hiei... Hahahaha!!! I'm enjoying Hiei's torture very much! I dunno why though.... *laughs again* Hmmm.. What does LMAO mean? *bows* gomen for my ignorance! Hahaha!! Make Hiei stay with Kurama... that way, Hiei can always have a sympathetic ear to talk to... (joke). *glomps* you are a GENIUS! I wish I could write like you... Can't even post my damned fics... Can't use Document Manager... Dunno how... Wahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! *sniffles and cuddles to Aqua* Anyway... More please! *flashes her sweetest smile and ends up scaring little brother instead*   
  
Aqua: LOL!! Actually, my boyfriend asked the same thing yesterday. LMAO = laugh my ass off. And, actually, I'm working on a way for Hiei to stay with Kurama... *evil grin* It might even be in this chapter (^^; I haven't written it yet. Only started it.) *cuddle cuddle* I use notepad to write in. It's much easier.  
  
SilentX   
its been a lllllllllllllloooooooooooooonnnnnnggggggg time since I reviewed this story. Please cont. soon you've been taking toooooooooooooooooooo dddddddddddddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnn llllllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Aqua: Hai hai, you haven't reviewed in a while. *checks* Whoooo... ^_^ But that's okay! *grin* Yes, I really need to get started with this story again. One of these nights, when I'm not sick or having company over, I'm going to sit down and write as many chapters as possible. Even when my fingers won't move and I have to punch in the key's with a pen held in my mouth!! *strikes determined pose*  
  
Youko Duet   
YAY! I'm all happiful nows! Supercalifragilistic ending! *Big demented-chibi grin* Write fast pleases-I CRAVE more!! *tosses all sorts of sweets at Aqua* *Skips off humming nonesense thingies to herself* ^o^*   
  
Aqua: LMAO!!! *remains here and hums 'Audrey' while munching on those all sorts of sweets Youko Duet left behind*  
  
Ryo0oki   
I have a thought.  
  
Aqua: Okay, shoot.  
  
Now that Hiei is technically a human, the only members of the Reikai Tantei are Kurama, Yuusuke, and Kuwabara. Obviously, their current powers are nowhere near Hiei's previous powers. So, what if an extremely powerful demon (say, an S-class... owch) threatens the Reikai. Wouldn't Koenma and co. be in a fix then... keep Hiei warded and have the Reikai be destroyed or release Hiei's wards and be thoroughly humiliated... just a thought. =^_~=  
Although I am _totally_ against human!Hiei, I adore this fic. Keep it up! =^_^=  
(BTW, would you like a beta? I've noticed a few spelling/grammatical errors floating around... if you're interested contact me or sumthin)   
  
Aqua: Mmm... for the first part, he is still a member of the Rekai Tentai, although he is no longer the leader. Koenma has ordered him to work under Yuusuke (O.o;;). When they are going into battle, Koenma will release Hiei's wards so that he will have his power back in order to fight. After the enemy is defeated, he will be warded down again. He's still a demon, he just has none of his demonic capabilities.  
YES!! I need a beta!! I had one, but she died! (Not literally, she just vanished somewhere) The only fics of mine that have ever been proofread are my GW ones!! *wiggles arms* If you want to beta for me, email me privately at aqua95@hotmail.com *bows* It would be much appreciated!!  
  
Black Starr Kitsune  
Hiei smiling *faints from shock wakes up and re-reads faints again* Okay that was to wierd so come on more K/H I or maybe some Koenma/Yusuke?? Update soon(^_^)   
  
Aqua: LOL That's about it, when it comes to Hiei's smile. Everyone faints from shock eventually! *grin* ... *cough cough* Actually, K/Y will not be in this fic. However... ^^; I've started writing one on paper that is! Since I only knew that pairing a short while ago, it's kinda scaring me....  
  
kyo   
Yay! another chapter! "dances around" great fic, bye!   
  
Aqua: *perks up* Kyo?  
  
Kei: *bonks her on the head* Most likely, not that one.   
  
Aqua: *pout* .. ^_^;; Well, that's okay. *grins* I got complimented! Hehe!!! *bounces proudly*  
  
Nozomi ga Kanau   
More. Now. Before I get angry and sic my muse, Kushi, on you!  
Kushi:...I'd rather end up like that 'Kei' person...::walks off::  
; . ;   
  
Aqua: LMAO!! ^_^;; Kei is now a guy again, thankfully. Yonaka forgot to meantion it in her review, but she told me later *grin* but, it's always smart for alter ego's not to push their luck, ne? Hehe  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu   
KAWAII!! Please say Kurama and Hiei get together soon??! Please! Pretty pretty pretty please???!!! Pretty pretty pretty pretty please with margarita body foam on top??   
  
Aqua: Hai hai!! Although, I've got one question. What's a margarita? *feels she should know, but can't recall*  
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle  
  
Episode 9: Genkai's Family. Love Competition.  
  
  
She'd known it was going to happen eventually. Genkai was a wise woman and she knew that when someone's situation was bad, it could always get worse. It was a basic human philosophy that had been proven many times. The same was true even with a demon.  
  
Yukina was talking animatedly about her class that day as she walked home. Almost loud enough that Genkai could hear her approach before she could sense the girl. It was almost remarkable, the changes which the young girl had gone through. She'd been so quiet and shy before. Now it was like she was a different person, and it was a definiate improvement.  
  
The elderly woman was surprised to feel Kurama with the twins. Since his return yesterday, Hiei had been avoiding everyone. It had taken her almost every threat she could muster just to get him to go to school. Luckily, it had been a direct order from Koenma that he attend. In the end, Hiei had chosen not getting into more trouble over his desire to leave the entire world alone. She hadn't thought that he'd be inviting guests over so soon. Although, considering it was Kurama, she wasn't overly surprised.  
  
Genkai watched as the trio apprached, Yukina happily going on as though she could not see the tension which was obvious between the other two. Neither Kurama or Hiei were talking, both looking thoughtful.  
  
Of course, judging by his expression, Hiei might of simply been attempting to make the sidewalk spontaneously combust.  
  
Genkai sighed to herself. Perhaps she should take pity on the poor boy and warn him. Maybe it would cause the tensions between the two boys to vanish, should Hiei make the obvious decision to stay at Kurama's. That would work out well for everyone.  
  
However, before she could take a step from the window toward the door, a small blur when flying past her and outside. The old woman stopped, blinking a little, then shook her head with a small laugh. Well, it was too late now. There wasn't much she could do at this point. Hiei would just have to deal with the situation on his own.  
  
***  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
Kurama's head snapped up from where he was looking at the cement at the sound of an extremely hyper person yelling Hiei's name. Before he had the chance to register what was going on, the fire demon beside him had been glomped by young girl doing her best impression of a leech.  
  
"Miyu!" Yukina exclaimed, while Hiei turned green and did his best to escape.  
  
The young girl, Miyu, turned her head toward Yukina and gave a wide smile. "Sho and I are visiting Grandma for a few months! I'm so excited, that I get to spend time with you and Hiei," she exclaimed, turning back toward the fire demon to give him eyes that practically sparkled. "I missed you so much."  
  
Kurama tried not to reach forward and put a little distance between the two, and it took all of his willpower to do so. He had no right to be feeling possessive. Still, he did reach forward and put a hand on Hiei's shoulder all the same, giving the young girl a smile that bordered on a growl. "So, you're Genkai's granddaughter?" he questioned.  
  
Miyu blinked up at him for a moment, having seen the hand he placed on Hiei's shoulder, before she smiled brightly. "Yes, I am. Who are you?" she questioned.  
  
Before Kurama could open his mouth, Hiei jerked away from Miyu's arms and grabbed onto Kurama's. "He's my boyfriend, Kurama," he stated, looking as though it were a natrual thing to announce.  
  
Yukina started giggling while Miyu's eyes went wide. "What?" she exclaimed, then grabbed onto Hiei's free arm. "That can't be! We've been dating for a year!"  
  
"We have not!" Hiei growled.  
  
Confused, and more than a little bewildered as to what was going on, Kurama turned to Yukina. She smiled up at him and, taking pity, explained. "Miyu and her brother visit Genkai often. Strangely enough, usually when we are here as well. She has a very large crush on him, and has tricked him into taking her out on past visits. She calls them dates, he calls them torture while putting up with Genkai's offspring. It must be a shock, to find out that Hiei's taken," she said, giggling a little.  
  
Kurama grimaced as his arm was tugged as Miyu tugged on Hiei. Not that he minded being claimed as Hiei's boyfriend, but the situation was just a little too much to be submerged in all at once. Still, he wasn't about to let the young girl have any chance of staking a claim on his fire demon.   
  
"Eh... so now that you've walked Yukina home, how about we head home?" he suggested, hoping that Hiei wouldn't kill him for it.  
  
The Koorime blinked up at him for a moment, looking as though he was going to refuse. However, Miyu happened to take that moment to hug him again, saying, "You were all I thought about when I was in America. You can't be taken."  
  
"It sounds like a good idea to me," he replied.  
  
"Although, you should at least say hello to everyone," a male voice stated.  
  
Kurama looked up to see a spitting image of Miyu, only a bit older and male, walking from the temple toward them. Genkai was with him and, suddenly, he could see the family resemblance. Genkai probably looked very much like Miyu when she was younger.   
  
"Sho, how are you?" Yukina questioned.  
  
The youth grinned. "Pretty good. Although, I have to admit I'm disappointed to hear that you and Hiei aren't staying at Genkai's this time around," he said.  
  
Although Kurama was about to correct him, Yukina spoke up. "Yes, it is too bad. Hiei and I are staying with Kurama," she stated.  
  
The red-head blinked, startled. Okay, Hiei was pushing it. Having Yukina live with him too... Just great.  
  
  
End Episode 9 


	11. Episode 10: Dinner Companions. The Other...

Sano  
Aaaaargh!!!*rips Hiei out of Miyu's grasp and hands the koorime to Kurama* Just a sec *This scene is censored because of very graphic scenes not suitable for children* There! *wipes hands on a cloth while we see Miyu on the background with bruises all over her body* Sorry,just had to do that. *takes a deep breath* Aaaaahhh!! Another cliffhanger!! Well,now you saw what I can do when I'm angry *gestures to the unconscious Miyu* Write another one,okay? Ja!   
  
Aqua: LMAO!! You might not want to do that.... *grins really really wide*   
  
Someone   
Aqua-san, I've been thinking about the whole 'Did-Hiei-really-smile-or-laugh-in-the-series' topic and guess what?  
He did! He laughed! He really laughed!  
Wanna know when?  
Okay.  
Remember that time about that Sensui-saga thingy? When Yusuke died and when he appeared in Makai again together with Puu and Koenma? Well, if memory serves... he asked or wondered out loud why his heart was not beating anymore yet he's still alive and then Youko Kurama and Hiei cracked up? Then they told Yusuke about a nucleus thingy or whatever was the thingy beating or something like that?  
Well if you do... and I know that you will... then Hiei really did laugh! ^.^  
That's all. I just wanted to put that in my reviews. By the way, post new chaps soon! I'll be waiting and I hope I didn't bore you with this looooooooong review. I just can't help it. ^.^;;   
  
Aqua: Hai hai!! I have that vid clip on my compie. ^^; Unfortunately, I haven't gotten close to that far in the series. He's kawaii when he laughs, ne??  
  
Kai-chan   
Hello! First of all, this is my first time in Fanfiction.net. Second, I must say that I do not like to see Kurama being paired up with a guy. But now... I'm having second thoughts. After reading your story...  
Well, I just want to tell you to be proud of yourself. You just made another Kurama/Hiei fan! Keep up the great work!  
  
Aqua: *beams and waves H/K flag* Check that out!! Another fan has been added to our ranks! *cackles* That's the best part of being a fic writer, I swear!!  
  
Tamayo   
^___^ Wow you're just A GOOD WRITER ^____________^. Not allowed to have a cat? I have lived with cats my whole life except for the last month.... and I have discovered living without a cat is evil. Poor you! And speaking of poor people,... poor Kurama! I can't stand ppl invading my space, even if they're my best friends....... yeah I must be annoying you by now... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HURRY AND WRITE MORE BECAUSE YOU WRITE THE COOLEST FICCIES ^_____^!   
  
Aqua: LMAO *nod nod* I don't think he minds Hiei moving... *cough cough* however, Yukina kind of invited herself along. *grins* Don't worry, they'll figure all of that out. Still, Kurama is too nice of a person to refuse her. Considering she's Hiei's sister and all...  
  
Ronni-Chan   
Hello. I had been browsing FF.N when I came across your story. I havent finished reading it all but I must say, what I have read so far is fantastic. I think the whole Reaching Your Limits storyline is totally cool and your writing style really great. Keep writing. I can't wait to read more!!!!   
  
Aqua: Wai wai! ^__^ Sankyuu!! This ficcie is my baby! I certainly hope you'll read the rest of it and check for the updates (even if they are slow coming)  
  
me3gogi  
wow! that chapter was kinda short, but i don't mind! quantity is nothing compared to quality! so - now where wass i? aren't cats sooo gorgeous! and that's so sad! ur dad won't let u have a cat? but cat's are so kawaaaaaiiiiii!  
:(  
that's so sad!  
i'm feeling sad. but, *bouncing back up* that chapter was so great! i loved it, and i absolutely fell over laughing when hiei claimed kurama as his boyfriend! that was such a cool idea to get them together without doing all the corny cliche stuff.  
/and/ we get good lit!  
anyway. the next chapter comes soon, yes? i just love kurama/hiei! if u dont continue i will have to think up something to do to u so that u continue. not something painful. maybe . . .  
are u tickelish? or maybe i can hand u in an esay about cats to make u feel sad. not done by me, writin by an esay loving girl i have mentioned earlier na'ama (/not/ lia - and accent the second 'a').  
but i keep that in reserve if by any chance u feel as if u simply cannot continue.  
BUT U WONT DO THAT WILL U?  
course not. and im sorry if u take offence, im meant to be brutaly blunt and somewhat a perfectionist, especially in coming up with authors to continue fics they have abandened.  
c u later, and keep writing.   
  
Aqua: *wiggles arms* I tried to message you on the FF.net messanger, but it makes my computer crash when I have it loaded!! *wails* Neways, yes, I plan on continuing! ^_^ I have so many ideas for this ficcie!! And.... *eyes everyone* for the record.... I am ticklish. *HIDES*  
  
Yukitsu   
Miyu and Sho.... I don't think I like that Miyu girl very much... no offnese though... Hiei is for Kurama and Kurama ONLY! And other competition is going to go through me! ^^ Anyway... I think I'm going to like Sho... hehe.. But having Miyu around does have its advantages... now Hiei's with Kurama! ^^ haha.. LOL.. Hmm... BTW, I have been using notepad.. its just that the document manager won't upload... always an error... Your are now in my favorite Author's list! Wai!! Next Chapter please... or else I'll turn into Youko Kurapika and eat Kei.. (Who ever that is..)   
  
Aqua: LOL!!! You're going to eat Kei??? I don't think he would taste very good, being all polluted and... *cough* yes, being what he is. ^^; (Kei is an alter ego of mine). Sho... will be interesting. Miyu... *cackle* you'll see.  
  
Midori-sama   
Chibi Psycho Pyro: *runs around like a chicken who has lost her head* YAY!!!!!! /// Midori-sama: *sings* Boyfriend and boooooyfrieeeeend! ^.^ /// Nagini: *nonplussed* Oh joy.... -.- *glares at Midori-sama for dragging her away from her Harry Potter fic* I hate you two. /// Chibi Psycho Pyro: We know! ^.^ /// Nagini: I *hate* being a muse! ...  
  
Aqua: O.o;; That's kind of confusing.... *re reads* LOL Okay, I get it now! ^_^; *falls over* Hai hai, what a way for Hiei to finally make a move, ne? Running away from a girl....  
  
Foxtails  
*prodding Koenma's superiors with a giant fork* Poor Kurama, how's he gonna pull it off? Poor guy, talk about social troubles, and what's Shiori going to say? Anyway update soon! I'm gonna see if superiors roast or not...*pulls out flame thrower*   
  
Aqua: LMAO!! No kidding! It isn't like they have extra rooms in their house, I don't think. Kurama might have to share a room with Hiei, if Shiori will let the guy into the house on a full-time basis. *big grin*  
  
SilentX   
sorry if I didnt review up until the last chapter. You see Im been Lazy ok? but i guess you're now the one who's lazy this days???!! it almost takes forever for the next chapter. Everyday I check if your fic is updated...and usually it's not.What happened to all that energy you used to have with the first part???I observed that you like to torture Kurama right?? And how many more chapters until Kurama and Hiei are actually together?  
I feel like Trowa all of a sudden when Quatre blew him all up...(oops wrong anime)  
Ps please reply..either in the next chapter or my e-mail. man my fingers are numb. And if you post this on the next chapter I wanna see all of it.is the the longest review you've received??no??   
  
Aqua: ^_^ Luckily, I'm getting lots of reviews lately! Yay!! And, my ficcie doesn't get updated much nemore because I'm home maybe two days out of the week. ^^; And, usually, I have company on those days so I don't like to sit there and type while they're sitting there doing nothing. I still love this story and very much plan to keep writing it, I just can't seem to find as much time as I used to have in order to sit down and type. ^_~ But RYL will never die!!!  
  
vashclub  
Okay that was killer and funny. I loved it yet again. i hope more comes in soon so i can read it. i like the idea that Hiei will stay with Kurama. write more PLEAZ!!!!!!!  
love always,  
Vashclub   
  
Aqua: *grins* I thought it was a pretty good idea too, if I do say so myself Hehehe. ^__^  
  
Nozomi ga Kanau   
More. Now. Longer. More. ^_^  
Kushi: Great gods, child, YOU post some and maybe this author will.  
Hush you. ::Boink::   
  
Aqua: *keels over laughing* I don't know why, but I found this to be one of the funniest reviews I've ever read. Probably because you said boink... *used to be an inside-joke-word*  
  
Youko Duet   
WHAHAHAHAHA! Coo! Miyu is cute- unless she becomes a Relena-stalker person, cuz then I would have to capture her and do evil thingies to her, like watch Barney or bad dubbs(TM)or play W/ my A.L.S-annoying little siter.^o^* Good chap. but update more or I'll..I'll- go even MORE crazy!And be REALLY annoying! Yeah! *nodnodnod* BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*coughcough* *blush* ^O^*   
  
Aqua: LOL!! ^__^ Interesting things happen with Miyu in this chapter! I don't know if you'll like her or hate her....  
  
N-chan  
so hiei's gonna be staying with kurama, huh? alright! hope ya write more soon!  
~=^^=   
  
Aqua: ^_^V More for you! heheh. Eventually I'll get to the moving in with Kurama part.  
  
Black Starr Kitsune   
Alright Hiei at Kurama's house. Does the redhead like Yukina because I don't think she likes him. :) And Aqua Koenma/Yusuke are so CUTE!!! (^_^)   
  
Aqua: *grins* Ryo you mean? ^^;; He has a bit of a crush on her, but she doesn't have a crush on him. Hence why she invited herself to Kurama's hehe. Also, I will be writing a K/Y ficcie one of these days. I'll let you know.  
  
Kyo  
Yes it is me! the one and only " holds up the 'V' sign" Bwahahahah! "rolls on the floor in giggles" Opps forgot to Caps it! N E ways great story!   
  
Aqua: LOL!! ^__^ Sankyuu!! It always catches me off guard when you review. I see the name and I'm like... "Kyo?!!" Then I go... *THUD* Oh yeah... he doesn't even know English... Baka me! Hehe  
  
Skywolf  
I think I know these relatives...   
  
Aqua: *grins* Don't we all?  
  
kaitou  
Kyaa! ^^ This is great! Please write more soon, I'm dying to find out what happens next! ^^   
  
Aqua: Wai wai!! ^_^ Here you go then!! Next chapter!!  
  
  
Author's note: For those of you who do not know what sake is, it is a type of alcohol in Japan. It is rather strong. Since I'm not 100% sure of what it is made of, I just called it sake in this chapter.  
  
Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle  
  
Episode 10: Dinner Companions. The Other Half-Breeds  
  
  
Miyu was more than a little glad when Genkai talked Hiei and Yukina into staying for dinner, although both had been relunctant to take her up on the offer. To her disappointment, the invitation was extended to Kuarma as well. There was something about him that rubbed her the wrong way, besides his relationship with Hiei.   
  
The relationship itself did not bother her much any longr. It was too easy to tell that, although there might of been feelings between them, there was not much of a relationship. Hiei had never been the type for physical contact, however there was a complete lack of touching. The only time either of them seemed to touch each other appeared force as a production for her sake.  
  
Miyu did not understand Hiei's hesitance when it came to her. Although their personalities were very different, who else knew his situation better than she, as another half-breed? Could anyone else claim to know what it is like, to have to hide your identity or be rejected by both species because of something you could not control? She understood the pain in his past more than anyone, as he understood her own. They were perfect for each other, perfect to heal each other's past wounds.  
  
"So, Koenma's punishment has left you basically as a human? That's why you need to stay with Kurama instead of with Genkai, as usual?" Miyu questioned, unable to hide her disappointment. Her favorite part of her visits was being able to spend time with Hiei, even if he wasn't always willing. She had to admit that, as an only alternate dating source, it was a bit of a blow to her ego to find out she'd lost Hiei to a guy. Not that she had any real problem with it, it was jut the pinacle of unfairness.  
  
Especially since it was to someone named Kurama. That name would haunt her forever, even if she had never met the demon her mother had spoken of in person. Perhaps that was the reason why he bothered her so much, even if he was a cute human boy.  
  
Hiei nodded shortly, glaring at the sake he'd finally convinced Genkai he was old enough to drink. He didn't seem to appreciate her teasing about his childlike appearance.   
  
"He thought that it would be easier for me to adapt to human life that way," the fire demon replied.   
  
"Then why is Yukina staying there as well?" Miyu asked curiously. However, Hiei didn't seem to want to answer this question, Kurama simply shrugged, and Yukina was in the middle of a depthfilled conversation with Genkai about some kind of spiritual scroll.   
  
"I have to admit that I'm surprised to hear of Hiei having a relationship with a human. He's always expressed a hatred for them," Miyu commented, casting the red-haired youth in front of her a sly look.   
  
Kurama gave her a smile that could only be described as smug. "Then, I suppose that it is a good thing I'm not quite human," he replied.  
  
This caught Miyu's attention, and she sat up straighter. "Oh, how so?" she questioned, her voice guarded.  
  
The youth seemed to realize that the question was loaded, casting a look between the two suddenly very interested siblings. "Being Genkai's grandchildren, are you familiar with the demon Youko named Kurama?" he asked.  
  
Miyu felt herself go pale and she heard her brother's cup drop from his hand. "Yes, although, not because fo my grandmother. Kurama is a well-known, but not well-liked, name in our family," she replied. She had thought it was a coincidence and nothing more, the names being the same. It was too uncommon, even from what her mother had told her of the Demonworld.  
  
Turning, Miyu gave her grandmother a stern glare. "This is why you said it wouldn't be a good idea for us to visit, correct? Not because Hiei was dating someone, but because that someone is Youko Kurama?" she demanded.  
  
Genkai coughed a little, but remained calm and silent as she sipped at her own sake. After a long moment, she looked up at the child. "The past is the past," she said simply.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? How can you just sit back and let this bastard manipulate our family once again?" Miyu exclaimed.  
  
"What grudge do you hold against me?" Kurama asked, his brow furrowed. He didn't look very bothered by the anger which she was feeling toward him.  
  
Pinning him down with a look, Miyu stood. "When my mother was younger, she helped Genkai with the duties that Koenma asked of her. One of these brought her to the Demonworld for a short time. In that time, she met and fell in love with a Youko named Kurama. He seduced her and promised her forever. However, after only a month, he fell in love with someone else and left her. He told her that he'd slept with her only to prove that he could get a lay from a human willingly. He vanished without a trace, leaving her pregnant with myself and my brother. He played with her emotions, used them for sex, then dropped her as soon as something else caught his eye," she stated.  
  
Kurama winced several times during her explination, although he did not appear to be too ruffled by her words. "I assumed that your brother was older," he finally commented.  
  
"No, we are the same age. Youko Kurama's bastard children. Judging from the rumors, two of many. We are a half-Youko, half-human breed. If what you've said is true, then we are your children," she stated.  
  
***  
  
Although he kept his outward appearance calm, Kurama was certain he was going to faint at any time. Guessing their ages to not be far from his own, then the person he'd dumped their mother for had been Hiei. Talk about your past catching up with you in a big way.   
  
Closing his eyes, Kurama leaned his head against his hands for a moment. He had to think, had to figure out what he could possibly say.  
  
"Youko Kurama was killed. This Kurama is not the same, although he is the same spirit. You cannot compare the two," Hiei stated.  
  
The youth looked over at the demon, a little surprised by his words. Was Hiei actually defending him? Eitherway, he didn't think it would help the situation very much. Miyu's glare had not wavered, and Ryo looked like he couldn't decide if he wanted to faint or punch him.   
  
"It is his fault that things have worked out as they had, whether he is Kurama or a reincarnated version," Miyu stated firmly.  
  
Hiei opened his mouth to protest, but Kurama held up his hand and stopped him. "It doesn't do any good to argue about it," he said quietly, then looked up at Miyu and Ryo. Other than golden colored eyes, he could not see any possible resemblance between his past self and the two children. They looked and felt entirely human. Although, he could remember very well, the human they were talking about.  
  
"It would seem, Genkai, that I'm the father of your grandchildren," he said with a grimace.  
  
The old woman looked at him for a long time, then started laughing.  
  
  
End Episode 10 


	12. Episode 11: Memories of the Past. The Fi...

Marikalay  
Sorry I've been gone so long.....  
I love this story, it's the first thing I go to when I get online, even before e-mail. I think you're doing really well with the interrelationships of the characters, and you keep finding ways to surprise your readers. I can't wait to read more!   
  
Aqua: *beams* Sankyuu!! I'm very proud of this particular chapter! hehehe. Even before your email, tho? Wai wai! That's impressive! *gloats for a moment* Even I don't check this before my email. ^^; 'course, I got too much email. If I left it, it wouldn't get done, and my account would close.  
  
N-chan  
oooh that's weird there. coolness! more twists, more tunrs, and i love it!!! wai wai! so happy another chapter was finally up!!!  
~=^^=   
  
Aqua: *grins wide and bounces* I needed to get some kind of twist in there somewhere. That was the first thing that poped into my head, and I think it turned out well LOL.  
  
Tamayo   
Wow. That's... freaky yet interesting... ^___^ Keep up the great work ^_^. You know you are probably one of my most favoritest authors on FF.net? You're so good at writing ^_____^. Wah, I guess Ireally SHOULD stop woshipping you sometime. I often contemplate doing so and say Im going to do so, but do I really ever? Sheesh... it's hard to stop worshipping a good ficwriter! Do you know any good cures? ^___^;;; Did I mention I LOVE this fic and HieixKurama rules o_o?  
(NOTE: I would say H/K but someone wrote a fic to point out to anyone who said that... the K could stand for Kuwabara, or even Koenma... Awk. _  
  
Aqua: *shudders* That's like Y/K. I look that up to find Yuusuke/Koenma ficcies, but I get Yuusuke/Kurama. ^^; I really do not like that pairing. No offence to those who do, tho. Just don't ever talk to me about it LOL. *die hard Hiei/Kurama* But please don't stop worshiping me!! *turns chibi and wiggles her arms* I feel important now!! *big grin*  
  
deathmistress misaou 2002-05-29 11 Signed   
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
argh............   
  
Aqua: ..... *makes a funny sound* ..... *starts cackling* .... *falls off of chair* Itai... Gotta remember that I have bad balance when I'm being evil... *pout*  
  
Sano   
Kurama's children? *Hides a knife behind her back and drops Miyu on the floor* What a plot twist!!and a cliffie too.Aaaahhh!!!What will happen to Kurama-touchan and Chibi-chan now? Aaargh!!I'm really hooked in this fic of yours.Write more soon,onegai!!! Ja! *walks away but forgets Miyu on the floor and use her as a carpet*   
  
Aqua: LMAO!! I'll figure something out! Eventually.... *grins her head off*   
  
Youko Duet  
*turns into Youko Shinimegami* EVIL! EVIL! EVIL!! HOW COULD YOU??? Omae O Korosu! *restrains herself from killing Aqua* *to self* Calm down you can't kill her or there won't be any fic. *In calm-but-trembling-voice* Write.Fast.Happy ending.Now. *loses control* OR ELSE!!! *deflates into Y. Duet, sobbing. *sniffle* Mmkay, but I kinda sorta like Miyu- she's sorta turing in to a Meiling-crush, w/ only some Relena-stalker. Make all O.K.-or-or- WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH* Grabs tissue an' goes to read NICE, HAPPY K/H fic.*hiccup, sob*   
  
Aqua: ^_^ Don't worry, K/H stay together!! Always always. Miyu's just there to make things more interesting. Had to get a new plot in there somehow....  
  
Sei-Chan 2002-05-28 11 Signed   
..Kids? That's a bit different. BUT COOL. Lol. *Cling* Continue continue Please?! I do that sometimes to. I never seem to write my fanfics down. Just run them by in my head. With meh char Nobu!! Nee *Huggles Nobu* I just hate Mary-Sues. That's why I already gave Nobu a b/f. Lol ^^! Ok now I'm rambling. I would like beg you to put meh char in yer fic.. but I'd probably be to embarrassed to ask. Moo. Lol. Oh well. Continue~! Me force you to. Somehow..   
  
Aqua: I think a Mary-Sue can be good, if it is well written. Sometimes, they can be pretty fun as well. Neeee... email me and tell me about Nobu. Perhaps I can find a place for him, ne?? *grins wide* aqua95@hotmail.com  
  
Yukitsu  
O_O I can't beleive you did that! O_O *goes on staring and saying "I can't believe it" for several hours more* You made Kurama fight over Hiei with his own daughter? And said daughter's mother was dumped because of said Fire Demon? And.... and.... And.... *faints* You have made a very excellent twist. And to think that when I first saw this fic I intended to just ignore it because the chapters jumped from 1 to 15... (Too much to take one by one) More chapters... or else my alter-ego will eat YOUR alter-ego.... Believe me, Youko Kurapika's tastebuds are numb. BTW, I am starting to hate Miyu. *Grabs Miyu by the hair and roasts her alive for Youko Kurapika to eat* What's brother's name? Ryo or Sho?   
  
Aqua: Ahh, yes, important note!! The brother's name is Sho. I goofed up badly in the last chapter, because I forgot the guy's name. ^^; i thought it was Ryo, then I didn't go back to check to see if it was. I'm very sorry about that!  
Kei... I doubt Kei would taste good. Too many poisons in his system. LOL  
  
Foxtails  
How the hell can Genkai start laughing at that? This is a serious situation! Genkai sure has an odd sense off humor. Anyway that chapter totally blew me off course, Kurama has children?! Actually that is probably likely but still that was totally unexpected. Great chapter, keep up the good work.  
  
Aqua: LOL! I think it threw almost everyone off. *grins* Exactly what I was aiming for. Hehehe, Genkai's always had a strange sense of humor.  
  
Someone  
Oh my god! This is soooooo twisted! I... I... Oh my god! What the heck happened? This plot is soooo weird! What have you done! You're soooo mean to Kurama! What the heck is he going to do about this now? What's Hiei gonna do? Please continue as soon as possible! ^.^   
  
Aqua: LOL I know! I hate being mean, but I have to! ^^;; Sorry about these replies being so short, but I've been trying to post this chapter on ff.net for the last three days. So I want to get the reviews done in order to do it LOL  
  
Chibi Psycho-Pyro  
Midori-sama: ...... *is shocked out of her senses* Ummmm./// Chibi Psycho-Pyro: *double blonde blink* That... was unexpected.... ///// MORE MORE MORE PLZ!   
  
Aqua: LMAO!!!! Hai hai!! I think you'll like this chapter Hehe.  
  
SilentX   
you're sooooooooooooooooo unpredictable do you know that???another twist in the story.....what takes so long for Hiei to confess that he still loves Kurama!!!!?????   
  
Aqua: ^_^ You'll really like this chapter. Although, we haven't quite gotten to the point where they will admit it. Soon, I hope!  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu  
BAD YONA! DON'T PRESS ENTER BUTTON IN THE MIDDLE OF A REVIEW!!! Anwho, as I said, congrats on the twist from Hell, and it should be rather interesting to see where this leads, especially if Miyo and Sho find out he left their mother for Hiei. And I am seriously fighting the urge to lock Kurama and Hiei in a closet naked. Please PLEASE do something! Anything! JUST SOME INTERACTION!!!!   
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu   
ACK!!! I'm so sorry I haven't been on lately!! Since school ended, my parents are making me clean out my room, and now we're on vacation and I'm not supposed to use the phone line during the day and I'm really really really sorry! *officially turns Kei back into guy* Anywho, I've loved the last two chapters!!! You've added yet another twist from Hell   
  
Aqua: LOL "The Closet" would be interesting. Perhaps I should make a side story... *CACKLE* Eh, but no. It's okay that u aren't on as much. ^^: Neither am I. *clings to the compie* I miss being online every day!! *WAIL*  
  
vashclub  
NOOOOOOO................... Not anothers cliffy. Danm danm danm. This was great to read and it has me thinking about why Genkai laughs at Kurama when he says what he does. Get a new one up soon pleaz so maybe i wont be too confused with it.  
love always  
Vashclub   
  
Aqua: *blinku blinku* .... Ur name was in my dream!!!!! *wiggles arms* I had a dream last night where your name was some object I had to find that would save the world!!!! *is totally freaked out for a long moment* .... *pauses* .... Hehehe, isn't that cooliez? *bounces off, all happy once again*  
  
CinC  
Hiei had to convince Genkai he's old enough for sake??? *ha...ha...ha...*  
oh, great, now Kurama had children, one of whom is in love with Hiei. Not to mention that Hiei is the reason Kurama dumped their mother.  
I'd love to see how he handles the situation.  
next chapter...~~~~~~~   
  
Aqua: Mmmmm... *sly grin on face* Well, you might have to wait a while to find out.... Hehehe  
  
Black Starr Kitsune  
talk about your past coming back to haunt you:(  
So whats next and yes inform me when you do a Y/K there just aren't enough of them out there. Update Soon!! (^_^)   
  
Aqua: LOL What a way of putting it! ^_^  
Hai hai. I plan on doing lots of typing tonight. Hopefully, that one as well. I'll see if I can get the first chapter posted within the week.  
  
Forgotten  
LMAO!!!! This is tooooooo good! LoL!!!! Kurama has kids who have crushes on his ex lover and his ex lovers SISTER!!!! -=dies laughing=-  
Kushi:..please excuse her...she's a blonde.   
  
Aqua: LOL!! I used to be blond. Now I'm burgandy. ^^;; I can see you're enjoying this so far. Hehehehe. I'm glad, because it's going to be a plot for a while.   
  
  
  
Author's Note: *cough cough* As I have said in the warnings, any lemon/lime will be in a side chapter. However, to warn those of you who may be uncomfortable with this kind of thing, there is... *blushes* many... implications... in this chapter. Judging by your reviews, I'm pretty sure that the majority of you won't mind it. In fact, you've been waiting for a while. However, I just felt that I should put a slight warning up here. ^_^ Enjoy, ne?  
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle  
  
Episode 11: Memories of the Past. The First Meeting.  
  
  
Hiei remained silent as Shiori studied him, then Yukina. Luckily, her eyes were kind although she seemed hesitant. "Well, perhaps Hiei can share your room, and we can put Yukina into the spare room. It will not give any of you much space, but I'm afraid that it is all I can do. It is unfortunate that I had no warning and could not prepare for you," she said.  
  
"Your simple hospitality is enough," Yukina said politely.   
  
Hiei nodded his agreement, but againg did not speak. There wasn't anything he could say even if he wanted to. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he was nervous. Even more so, to think that he would be sharing a room with Kurama. He could always sleep outside as he used to, but with the number of enemies he had it wouldn't be a good idea. Unless going into a battle which Koenma had assigned for them, he would remain without his demonic powers.  
  
Yukina went with Shiroi, who had made a complete recovery in the last few days and had returned home yesterday, to find enough bedding for everyone. Hiei turned to Kurama, one eyebrow raised. "Genkai had a stroke and is in the hospital? You are lucky that old woman never leaves her temple, or that lie could blow up in your face," he commented.  
  
Kurama grimaced. "I didn't know what else to say. If it was over night, and only one of you, perhaps it would of been easier. However, I needed to figure out a way that both of you could stay and for an extended amount of time. After all, I doubt either of you want to remain at the temple right now. Also, you wouldn't let Yukina stay with Kuwabara," he replied.  
  
"Of course not," Hiei snapped, bristling. He didn't trust that human within ten metres of his sister.   
  
"He has only honorable intentions, you know," Kurama teased.  
  
Scowling, Hiei made a threatening motion to where his katana remained hidden in his clothing. Kurama quickly held up his hands in a peace gesture. After a few moments, Hiei relaxed his stance.  
  
"Have you decided what to do about Miyu and Sho?" he questioned.  
  
Kurama's expression instantly turned serious, his eyes losing the previous shine that had been in them. "Honestly, I don't know what to do. Neither of them will speak to me, and Genkai certainly wasn't any help. I've done many regretful things in my past life, but I cannot change them," he said.  
  
After the discovery of Miyu and Sho's parentage, and Genkai's obvious amusement over the situation, all conversation had deteriorated. No longer hungry, they'd simply sat there in their own thoughts. Miyu had not stopped glaring at Kurama once, and Sho remained in shock. The brother had always been the less emotional of the two, remaining rational even in situations where most people paniced. Hiei suspected that he was too much in shock to do anything anyway. Genkai had appologized for laughing, but went on to tell them how funny she found the situation. None of them had been impressed with the old woman's sense of humor.  
  
Hiei was not stupid. He'd figured the timing out for himself. He wondered how Miyu would react, to know that her mother had been dumped for him all those years before. Breifly, he considered letting her know just so her crush on him would be obliterated. However, even he had more tact than that. Besides, he knew that Kurama was affected by this far more than he was. Any decisions such as that would belong to the red head.  
  
"It is still difficult to comprehend that I have children only a few months younger than myself. Children born from me during an entirely different life," Kurama said quietly.  
  
"They always say that one's past will eventually catch up to them. I have to admit that it is not a big surprise to me to discover you have children," Hiei admitted.  
  
Abruptly, Hiei found himself pinned by Kurama's glare. Having never been on the receiving end of it before, he had to admit that it was more than a little intimidating. Especially the overlaying fact that Kurama was now a hell of a lot stronger than he was.  
  
"Are you insulting me?" Kurama asked, a tense note in his voice.  
  
"Just stating a fact," Hiei quickly replied, although he was careful to make sure his outward expression did not show his trepidation.  
  
Kurama glared at him for a few moments longer, then suddenly seemed to deflate. He looked away, walking into the living room and looking out of the window. Not knowing what else to do, Hiei silently followed.  
  
"Youko Kurama," the red-head said quietly. "I do not know if I regret my past or not. There are so many wonderful things which happened to me. The freedome which I lived with, the pleasures that I experienced, the riches which I stole, and the excitement of battle. During that life, I never regretted anything which I did. Now, there are many things which I am horrified to admit that I did. Yet, even if I had the chance, I don't know if I would change my past. It was in the past that I met and fell in love with you."  
  
***  
  
Kurama stole a look back at his lair and the human girl within. He contemplated simply leaving without a word and never returning. However, he had several things hidden within that cave that he wanted to keep. Besides, it was a good lair and he'd finally claimed the area as his territory. It had taken a long time, and many battles, to make sure demons wouldn't stray in without his permission. Specific territory was hard to come by in the Demonworld, even for a demon as powerful as himself.  
  
It would be easier to simply kick her out. Her little mission for that Spiritworld brat would be over soon, and he was growing tired of her presence. Although he had to admit that her human flesh had been delicious, so extremely different from the demons which he was used to, it was no longer exciting. He would smile for her and she would swoon, he would kiss her and she would fall into his arms. Although it was conveniant when he wanted pleasures of the flesh, it had become routine and boring. If he had wanted an easy lay, he could go to almost any demon in this entire world and they would give up their pride and beg for him. He knew it for a fact.  
  
A sudden flicker of youki caught his attention and thoughts of the human woman fled from his mind. Someone was in his territory. By the feel of it, hunting his game as well. Whoever it was, he would teach them a lesson for barging in where they were not welcome.  
  
For faster and more stealth travel, Kurama shifted into his fox form and took off into the underbush. He could easily trace the demon. Whoever it was, they were relatively powerful and not bothering to hide their youki. Kurama's eyes shone mischeviously. He hoped this intruder would put up a good fight. He hadn't had one in a long while.  
  
Slowing to almost a stop, Kurama peeked through a bush toward a small clearing. A black figure appeared from the trees and landed on the game which he had been hunting, snapping the animal's neck easily and cleanly. Then the figure stood, a victorious smirk on his face, as he looked down at his kill.  
  
For a moment, the Youko could only stare. It felt as though someone had punched him in the gut, leaving him winded. He'd never felt a strong, insantanious attraction toward someone before. Not like this. His entire body was tense, it felt as though he were too hot, and he couldn't stop his eyes from shifting up and down the lithe body of the other demon. He couldn't decide if he wanted to run away or jump the other person, that strange sensation still working through his body.  
  
Either way, he wanted him. Now. And Youko Kurama was never one to run and hide no matter the situation.  
  
Shifting back into his humanoid form, Kurama shifted silently through the trees. He was still detected, the smaller demon spinning around to glare at him. "This is my kill. Find your own," he growled.  
  
"You are hunting game in my territory. It is from the edge of Bitter River to the Spinal Tree a few yards away. If you plan to walk out of here with that meat, you have to give me compensation," Kurama replied.  
  
The shorter demon glared at him coldly. "I have nothing you could want. Nor do I plan to give this meat up," he stated.  
  
Kurama let his eyes shift over the other's form. "I wouldn't say you have nothing which I want," he said, using his most seductive voice.  
  
He had to admit that he was more than a little surprised when the demon snorted at him, looking more amused than anything. He was not accustomed to that kind of response. Usually, just the slightest bit of interest would have his 'prey' in his hands.  
  
"If your territory is as big as you claim, then this small animal is not much of a loss. Hardly enough for me to give you any kind of compensation," the demon stated.  
  
Snickering, Kurama shifted closer. "What is your name?"  
  
"Hiei."  
  
As someone who had been alive for quite a long time, the name was not unfamiliar to him. Kurama rose an eyebrow. "The Forbidden Child? I assume then that you are planning to take this to your sister?" he questioned.  
  
Hiei remained silent, although his glare increased. Kurama had to admit that he was impressed. He'd never seen anyone glare so well before. It must of been a much-practiced trait.  
  
"I have no interest in your sister," he assured. Then a wide smile worked across his lips. "Unless she looks like you."  
  
"She does not," Hiei replied shortly. He then turned to pick up the animal which he'd killed, obviously intenting to leave.   
  
Kurama moved at the same instant, wrapping his arms around the slender but muscular chest. "My compensation," he reminded the other, but could not get anymore words out before Hiei shifted in his arms and he found a blade a few bare inches from his neck.  
  
Hiei backed away from his grasp and Kurama let him, a playful light in his eyes. He was enjoying this immensely, although he didn't much like the fact that he was no longer holding the other.   
  
"Touch me, and I will kill you," Hiei stated.  
  
Kurama let a wide smile cross his lips once again. "Eventually, you'll tell me to touch you, or you will kill me," he breathed.  
  
  
End Episode 11 


	13. Episode 12: Tried, Tested, and True. Don...

me3gogi  
huh?  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
rofl  
*wipes eyes*  
oh my. oh my oh my. hehe. that was so funny! thank you. ooh - thank u. lol. that was - please excuse me while i go off and laugh for a bit . . .  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
5 hrs later  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
5 /more/hrs later  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
5 /more/ hrs later  
oh - excuse me. sorry. no - actually, im not. oh well. its ok bout the ff.net msn, i understand bou the comp. i tried im-ing u back, but i couldn't. sorry. and yes i am the me3gogi who reviews reaching ur limits. and i am the me3gogi currantly wishing for the next chapter. so - c u soon - k? k. cool.   
  
Aqua: O.o; wow! You've outdone yourself with this particular review! I think that's ur longest one yet. LOL!! If you want to get a hold of me besides in reviews, I've got tonnes and tonnes of other messangers. *grins*  
  
Kyo   
Ohhh!!! yummy! write more! i am really curious about how they got together!   
  
Aqua: ^_^ Luckily, these next one or two chapters explains it. And, yes, we will have our first "side story" soon as well! As I meantioned, it doesn't have to be read... although, I have the feeling it most likely will be. *Grins*  
  
Ronni-Chan  
I finished reading the whole thing and I gotta say...great story. However I do have one suggestion. Less reviews and more story. I wanna know whats gonna happen next!!!! Well keep up the good work.   
  
Aqua: Gomen gomen! The only time that I don't reply to reviews is when I have absolutely no time before posting the chapter. ^_^ I like to let ppl know that their comments are being read. Also, if they have questions or comments, it's easiest to reply this way. Still, I'm trying to make sure that the chapters are longer than the reviews (especially after that one chapter where it wasn't. ^^;)  
  
Sano   
Aaaargh!!! *destroys the Kurama's cave* Why does Youko Kurama have to be so horny all the time? If only he'd stop himself he and Hiei would be together!! Aaargh!! You've made another cliffie!! Write the next one soon or OMAE O KORUSU!!  
  
Aqua: LOL!! ^_~ It makes for an interesting storyline, at least. We should almost thank his libido, or the next chapter wouldn't of been possible. *sputters, and starts laughing*  
  
Tamayo   
Nyeee! I love this fic! It's sooo cool! I wish I had your writing talent! *Tries to steal Aqua's writing talent* But where do you get your super cool ideas?!? I mean come on this must be one of the best things I ever read!!! ^____^. This fic never gets boring!!! As for the worship thing... well don't worry, I don't think I COULD stop worshipping your fics! THEY RULE! YEAH! ^____^ WRITE MORE! MORE GOOD FICCIE-NESS ^___________^ You are the BEST AUTHOR EVER! *Huggles, then runs off to re-read the fic...*   
  
Aqua: ^_^;; Ehhh... where do I get it? I have no idea actually. I just sit down and start typing as the thoughts come to my head. LOL. I know that sounds lame, but it's true! Sometimes I'll plan maybe one or two paragraphs ahead before I start typing, but usually I just go. *huggles back* ^__^ I'm very proud of this ficcie because it managed to turn out so well! hehe  
  
Kyra Windwood  
OH MY GOD, HIEI'S A HUMAN....cool  
i hope theres a fight soon, so Hiei could at lest get some of his powers back for while   
  
Aqua: Mmmm... Note to self, figure out where to introduce the new villian.... ^_^ Soonly, soonly.   
  
SilentX  
ok ok ok.... I know he WAS mean before......but you truly captured that feeling you know?? Man you're smart where did you get that "touch you,or you will kill me" ???? You're sooooo smart!!! How many more chapters?? You know school is starting here in the Philippines so you expect me to have lesser reviews.....so sorry...but i doubt that will be a problem because you have lots of fans who review you everytime. Man I'm starting to hate Hiei he's sooooooooooo slow. oh yeah good thing you made the chapter longer (")   
  
Aqua: ^_^ That's okies *huggles* So long as I see you a few times! Don't vanish completely!! *nod nod* hehehe. ^_^ I finished school, thankfully, but now I work full time. *falls over* And I'm going to be moving out of this house, so I might lose my 'net connection in a few weeks, until I can get it back *wails*   
  
Someone   
O__________o Oooohhh..... Intomidating chappie! ^_^ Please continue this as soon as you can. This is getting better and better by the minute... err... chapter.   
  
Aqua: LMAO!! ^_^ Hai hai!! I promised that I would get at least one more chapter posted before my birthday and so here it is!! LOL The day before. *falls over with a thud* You have no idea how late I had to stay up to do this one. Or how early I had to get up in order to get it posted and get ready for the weekend. *Aqua momentarily pauses to contemplate toddling over to bed for a nap* .. mah, not enough time. ^^;;;  
  
Sei-Chan  
Ooo. XD! Continue Continue!!! ^^! Crap, If I had kids in a past life... That.. would NOT be a good thing..Ya. XD!!!! I'd kill myself. Lol. XD CONTINUE!   
  
Aqua: LOL. I took a quiz once about motherhood. Apparently, I'm "Too young for children, but would make the ideal mother when the time was right." *glances at ficcie, snorts* Yes, of course I would. ^^; I'll raise my children all proper and loving graphically yaoi stories *Cackles*  
  
Foxtails  
o.O Kurama sure is confident about Hiei. I wonder what Miyu's gonna think when she discovers Youko Kurama ditched her mother bacause of Hiei. *Snickers* I love it! Keep writing!   
  
Aqua: *rubs hands together* Ah, yes, I hadn't even considered that particular scene yet... LOL That would definately make things interesting. We'll have to figure it out. AHHH!! I got an idea!!! *sits there for a long moment working out any possible flaws in new plot idea* .... Heheheh. We've got ourselves another plot.....  
  
Yukitsu  
Bad Kurama.... bad Youko.... *raises an eyebrow* you shouldn't have done that, Kurama-kun. You shouldn't have let him go like that! You should have pounced and ravished him on the spot! What happened to your Youko pride?   
Anyways, more chappie's please. I will be here EVERYDAY. EVERY i-net time, I start at FF.net. And most of the time, I'm disappointed. Your fics the compensation for all that... Dakara... More!!   
  
Aqua: ^_^;; Hai hai! I've sometimes had to wait months for people to update. It drives me nuts LOL, especially when I usually end up losing the ficcie. *strikes determined pose* If I ever get that bad, I want someone to hit me over the head with something! I refuse to be a writer that takes months to update stuffs.   
  
Nozomi Ga Kanau  
SQEEEEUUUU!!! I like! I wantmore! GIMMEGIMMEGIMME!!!!! Meeheehee....-=slips in tallies for a LEMON!=-   
  
Aqua: LMAO!! As I meantioned above, a lemon side story will be coming. Actually, that's probably the next thing to be written. *checks memory for story idea's* .... Yup! *cackle* So, for those of you who have been waiting for the side story... my next update.... *big grin*  
  
Youko Duet  
Allison: ummm, Hello, I'm the serious, non-hyper, real-world personality, my youko personalities are in shock so I'm writing this.*blush* Umm, good chapter, really good! *suddenly Y. Duet takes over* WAAAAAAAAA!Flashback, flashback! Egad, zoink, supercalifragilistic! *beams w/ big sparkly eyes* Hiei was soooo kaiwai, I was was all afraid he'd hate Kurama! I 'uz speecheylees! An' you was sooo goodiful updating- now you gt candies 'gin! *chucks sweetifuls* *looks at past 2 reviews* My other personalities talk 2 much- mabye I SHOULD take my meds. MAYBYE!I gotta go 'cuz this is getting to be Wu-chan-justice-rant long! *nodnodnod* Wheeeeeee! *skips off*   
  
Aqua: LMAO!!! ^__^ *munches on candy and just sits back and watches* ^_^;; That, my friends, reminds me of Youko Kurama on faaaaaaar too much sugar. And I mean seriously, like comatose amounts. *nod nod* LOL *glomps Youko Duet and Allison* J/K~  
  
Black Starr Kitsune  
Oh Yeah!! I did wonder how it started. So Youkos are different from other demons she should have been more careful. But I wonder how this wil effect all of them? I can't wait to see K/Y it will be fun. UpdateSoon(^_^)  
  
Aqua: ^_^;; I have to admit, Miyu blames Kurama but it was her own fault. Every single demon in the Demonworld knew Kurama's history. She should of asked around a little. LOL. I now, as of a few reviews ago, have an idea as to how to make this particular plot a little more twisted....  
  
Kiarene  
another great chapter! =)   
  
Aqua: ^_^ Wai wai!! Sankyuu *glomps happily*  
  
Marikalay  
~laughing~  
That was delicious! Of course I have always liked Kurama best, and I think you portray his "old self" very well.   
  
Aqua: *bows, looking more than a little egotistical* Thank you very much. ^_^; I was a bit worried. I've never written anything with Youko Kurama in it! Always just Shuuichi-version Kurama  
  
Yonaka no Inu-Ryuu  
O.O  
...  
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! FLASHBACKS!!! *grabs popcorn bowl* *uses Kei as a table for her snacks* MORE MORE I WANT MORE!!!! MORE MORE I WANT MORE!!!!  
...  
*threatenly waves a spoon*   
  
Kei: *stands up and spills the snacks everywhere* What do you think you're doing?  
Aqua: he's a vampire now! *cackles* ^_^ I luv ur spoon!! I got one too!! *runs into her bedroom and grabs her spoon* Isn't it the best way to hit someone over the head when they're doing something annoying/stupid/etc.? LOL  
  
  
MESSAGE TO ALL REVIEWERS: (Sorry about the bold, but I have to make sure everyone reads this!!) PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU WRAP YOUR REVIEWS BEFORE YOU POST THEM. IT'S INCREDIBLY HARD TO READ THEM ON MY COMPIE WHEN THEY ARE NOT WRAPPED. THANK YOU.  
  
  
Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle  
  
Episode 12: Tried, Tested, and True. Don't Leave Me.  
  
  
Yukina woke slowly, the light which filtered into the cave which she called home drawing her into conciousness. She stretched before forcing herself into a sitting position. Although she was still tired, there was too much to be done for her waste the day sleeping.  
  
She was surprised when her eyes fell upon Kurama, but not Hiei. The Youko had been with them for almost a week, despite her brother's protests. It was a small cave and her brother was not visible. This was the first time that he had left Yukina alone with Kurama. The Koorime maiden smiled to herself. It spoke volumes about how much her brother was coming to trust this Youko, no matter what kind of rude phrases came from his mouth.  
  
Kurama had followed his brother home one day after he'd caught their supper, and had refused to leave. He seemed undaunted by all of Hiei's threats, and seemed to enjoy making their lives a little more harrassed. Still, Yukina had to admit that it was much more interesting. She liked having Kurama around even if it meant sharing her brother's attention.  
  
"Where did my brother go?" she asked, shifting so that she was sitting beside him.  
  
Kurama shrugged slightly. "He said that he needed some time alone, so he went by himself to catch breakfast. I thought that I'd let him have some space, since it has been a week since he's been alone," he replied.  
  
"That's considerate of you," Yukina said politely. Although, if truth be known, the main reason why Kurama was always with Hiei previously was because her brother hadn't trusted the Youko alone with her. Even if he'd been seriously annoyed the entire time, he'd rather put up with the Youko than the chance of something bad happening.  
  
Not that it would. Yukina already trusted Kurama almost as much as she did her own brother. Even though he was presently snorting at her 'considerate' comment.  
  
Picking up Hiei's cloak, as it had been torn the previous day, Yukina began to mend the fabric. "How long as he been gone?" she asked.  
  
"Only an hour or so," Kurama replied, looking bored.  
  
She smiled, watching him carefully. He'd claimed all of this time that he would not leave without his compensation, although she could imagine that his life was now a lot less adventure-filled than it had been. Hiei had not given him the compensation which he wanted, and Yukina wasn't stupid enough to of not figured it out. One just had to look at Kurama whenever he was around Hiei and it was obvious. Whether the Youko had figured it out for himself or not, he was hooked. She had the feeling that, even if it took tens upon hundreds of years, he would not leave without his 'compensation'. Perhaps, even when he finally did get it, he would stay.   
  
"Hiei has been a little tense lately, hasn't he? He's been making silly mistakes when hunting or fighting. Ones that he normally wouldn't make," Yukina observed, becoming slightly worried as she spoke. Yesterday, Kurama had bailed Hiei out of the danger he'd been in minutes before the demon which had held him plunged a blade through the Forbidden Child's chest. Today... he was alone out there.  
  
"I've noticed," Kurama replied, his back stiffening slightly, and Yukina suddenly realized that he wasn't bored at all. He was staring outside of the cave, probably all of his senses on edge to make sure Hiei didn't come to harm.  
  
"He's all right, you know. I'd know if there was something wrong," Yukina assured.  
  
Kurama gave her a look and rolled his eyes. "What would I care? Once I get the compensation he owes me, I'm never going to see him again," he stated.  
  
"Of course, if he were to get badly hurt, it would take him that much longer to give you your compensation, correct?" Yukina pointed out.  
  
Kurama was quiet for a moment, then got to his feet. "That's a good point. To make sure I don't have to wait any longer than I have to for my compensation, I'm going to check on him," he stated.  
  
It was a good thing he was gone only a moment later, because Yukina couldn't keep her amused laughter down. Really, it was too adorable.   
  
***  
  
Hiei crouched low to the ground, his eyes focused on a large animal in front of him that was drinking from a small stream. It was an immensely dangerous animal, almost six times the size of himself, but it would be enough meat to feed all three of them for the next week. If he could kill it, then food would be one less thing to worry about for a while. There was already so much going on in his mind that it would be a God-send to not have to worry about something for a while.  
  
"What kind of animal is that?" a voice whispered into his ear and Hiei felt a shiver go down his spine.  
  
He turned his head slightly, seeing Kurama only bare inches away, looking at the animal. The Youko had snuck up silently, and had his youki suppressed. At least he had been smart about his approach, although Hiei was less than happy to see him. He'd been needing some time alone, and didn't appreciate the other showing up like this.  
  
"I don't know. I don't care. It's food now," he stated, keeping his voice at a bare minimum as well.  
  
"Don't get ahead of yourself. You've got to kill it first," Kurama teased.  
  
Hiei smirked at him and drew his sword. Turning his attention back to the large animal, he shifted his weight slightly. He then sprang his entire weight forward as fast as he could, bringing the sword up beside him. Caught unaware, his target had no time to do anything besides roar and attempt to dodge before his blade caught it in the throat. He felt the muscles clench around his blade, ripping it from his hands, but he already knew it was a fatal blow. The animal just had to bleed enough first.  
  
Kurama appeared a few feet away only a moment later, his hand spreading out in front of him. The grass grew up and around the animal, keeping it in place as it began to die. Hiei nodded his approval of the move. He didn't know how fast this creature actually was, and wouldn't of appreciated having to chase it down as it fled.  
  
There was a few long moments as the animal continued to thrash and roar before it finally slumped to the ground, falling silent. Kurama let the plants go and Hiei made forward to grab his sword. He grimaced a little when it came out of the creature entirely covered in blood, but washed it with relative ease in the stream.   
  
"You should help me go after the Granton Ruby," Kurama commented with a grin.  
  
Hiei rose an eyebrow, turning to face him. "Why would I want to do that?" he questioned. The Granton Ruby was a famous stone owned by the Kyranu race. They were ferocious and powerful, and the ruby was a sacred treasure to them. Although it was probably worth a small part of the Demonworld, he hardly considered it worth risking his life over.  
  
"You could make a lot of money," Kurama pointed out.  
  
Hiei shook his head, circling the animal to find the best hold in order to drag it home. "I don't have much of a use for money. If I ever needed some, I could just collect a bounty," he replied.  
  
"It is also a powerful amulet," Kurama continued. "It strengthens fire spells by almost twice as much. If you were to connect that to your right hand, your Black Sword would be that much more powerful."  
  
Hiei paused in his observation, turning to the other. "So then, we would steal it and you would hand it over to me. What reward do you get out of it?" he questioned.  
  
"My reward would be the compensation we spoke of a week ago," Kurama replied.  
  
Hiei snorted, rolling his eyes. He should of known. "And everyday since. You simply refuse to give up, don't you?" he commented.   
  
Kurama frowned. "Actually, I normally would of moved on by now. I guess I'm a sticklar for punishment," he said dryly.  
  
"What keeps you here then? Go and find someone else to lay. It would take less effort," Hiei stated, finally reaching down and grabbing the animal's leg. It seemed like the best choice.  
  
Arms encircled him from behind and the Koorime tensed. Since the first day, Kurama had never attempted to touch him. "I don't want anyone else. Strange, isn't it?" the Youko said softly.  
  
Hiei turned to give him a skeptical look. "Don't give me that. The only reason you want me is because I've refused you. If I gave in, then you would leave and head on to the next conquest."  
  
"Perhaps. Although, you wouldn't find out until you gave in," Kurama replied.   
  
About to give a snapped comment, Hiei paused for a moment. The Youko wouldn't meet his eyes. Not knowing why he did so, the Koorime reached up and brushed his hand along the other's cheek. "I'm certain you would leave, if I gave in," he said, his tone just as quiet as the other's had been a moment ago.  
  
Kurama gave him a startled look and Hiei pulled away quickly. Turning, he grasped the animal once again and began dragging it toward where their cave was. "Come on, Youko. Yukina is waiting for her breakfast," he called over his shoulder. 


	14. Episode 13: Sunny Mornings. New Lives to...

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE  
  
Okay, I don't actually have time to post all of the reviews, so I'm gonna put my two author's notes up and let you get to the fic!!  
  
First of all, there is now a SIDE STORY!! ^_^ This is the ID number for it: 860121 To let you know, it goes between chapter 12 and 13, so if you would like to read it, then please do so before continuing with this chapter.  
  
Second note is that I am moving in about a week!!! Please don't forget about me! And, if you would rather do it this way, I have a mailing list that says when my webpage is updated! If you would rather have me tell you, instead of having to check for the next chapters, please let me know and I'll send you the addy!  
  
Neways, enjoy!!  
  
Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle  
  
Episode 13: Sunny Mornings. New Lives to Live  
  
"Do you hate him?"  
  
"Yes, I hate him," Miyu replied.  
  
The voice came from the darkness which surrounded her. The darkness which had come with her discovery. She'd found him. The one that had caused her mother's death. The one that had caused her mother's suffering. Youko Kurama, the one whom she had hated all of her life.  
  
"Do you want to avenge your mother?"  
  
"Yes, I want to avenge my mother," Miyu replied.  
  
She could remember the day when her mother had broken down completely six years ago and spilt the entire story. How she'd fallen in love, only to have him vanish from her life completely one day. No warning, not even a goodbye. How she had born her children to remember him, but the memory had been too much for her. It had slowly drained away her energy, slowly killed her spirit, until she'd been nothing more than a vessal.  
  
Until she'd killed herself, loving a demon who had used her as a toy.  
  
"Do you want to destroy him?"  
  
"Yes, I want to destroy him," Miyu replied.  
  
She'd promised herself then, at the tender age of five, that she would never forgive the demon who had done such a thing to her mother. It was his fault that she had been so sad all of the time. It was his fault she'd lost hope. It was his fault that she'd died. It was his fault that Miyu and Sho had grown up alone, bouncing from one family member to another every few months.  
  
Closing her eyes, Miyu let the comforting darkness surround her body. Tomorrow, she would begin planning her revenge on Youko Kurama. As an added bonus, once he was out of way, Hiei would be free once again. She would do whatever it took to show her 'father' every bit of pain which he showed her mother.  
  
***  
  
Kurama woke the next morning with Hiei on the other side of his bed, his head buried in the pillows and a small snore emitting from his lips. Smiling softly, Kurama brushed a peice of bang away from Hiei's forehead, marvelling at how cute the other looked when sleeping. Kurama had slept surprisingly well, all things considered. Probably because, after so long, he had finally slept with his beloved next to him once again. Even if they hadn't so much as held hands the night before, it was comforting to have him there.  
  
The dreams he'd had were comforting as well. Remembering his time with Hiei from his past life. He was so glad that he could remember, so glad that the most precious moments of his life were no longer lost to him. One day, he would gain the courage to question Hiei as to whether or not he was still interested. It was a constant question in his mind, jumping up on him when he least expected it to.  
  
For now, Kurama was glad to pretend that nothing had changed, that Hiei would open his eyes and give him a grin and a kiss before heading off to find food for breakfast. If he closed his eyes, he could still smell the outdoors, the winds from the north and the plants around them. He could hear the animals shifting around in the bush, stupidly roaming too close to their cozy cave. Could imagine that Hiei wasn't just laying beside him, but was sleeping with him, their bodies wrapped around each other even when they woke the next morning.  
  
Glancing at the clock absently, Kurama blinked three times before the time actually registered. He and Hiei were late for school, by about two hours.  
  
With a small curse, Kurama shifted over Hiei and off of the bed, reaching down to shake the other awake. Hiei growled at him and rolled away. Sighing, Kurama continued to shake him. "Hiei, we have to go to school. You can sleep in tomorrow, but today we have to get up. We're already several hours late," he said.  
  
"Demons shouldn't have to go to school," came Hiei's muffled reply.  
  
Kurama laughed a little, unable to help himself. "Sorry to disappoint you, but we don't have much of a choice. Besides, I don't think either of us are technically demons right now anyway," he pointed out.  
  
Hiei called him several nasty names, but did sit up and reach out for his school uniform. "It might help to take off your pajama's first," Kurama commented. He'd leant Hiei a pair the night before, insisting that the other would be more comfortable. For reasons he didn't know, Hiei had accepted the offer.  
  
"Whatever," the fire demon growled, and Kurama laugh once again before making his way out of the room. He was going to wear his other uniform, which had been freashly washed the night before, instead of the one he'd worn yesterday. Even if it meant more laundry this weekend, he didn't think the uniform was as clean as it should be.  
  
The first thing he heard when he came downstairs was someone moving around in the kitchen. "Ah, Mom, sorry about sleeping in," he called, poking his head into the kitchen.  
  
Yukina smiled over at him. "You're mother isn't here right now," she said, a slightly saddned expression in her eyes. "I thought that I should let the two of you sleep for as long as you needed to. Although, I was going to make you some breakfast."  
  
"Why aren't you at school? I'm surprised my mother didn't come to wake me up either. She usually won't let me skip," Kurama commented.  
  
Yukina's movements stilled and she took a long moment to reply. Kurama felt his body tense with each long second that ticked by. Finally, Yukina looked up at him with pain in her eyes. "You're mother came to wake you and found you in bed with Hiei. She made a comment on it, and I accidently admitted that I thought you would make an adorable couple once you both had the courage to admit your feelings for each other. I didn't realize that she had no knowledge of your preference. She started crying, and said that she needed to get groceries. I'm so sorry, Kurama," she said, her eyes tearing as she began to sniffle.  
  
Kurama felt his body go numb. It was too much to take in all at once. His children yesterday, his first time sharing a bed with Hiei since his death, and now an accidently outing to his mother. He could only imagine what she must be thinking now. A million questions flooded his mind, he couldn't seem to breath properly and, all of a sudden, everything went black.  
  
Yukina cried out and Hiei was downstairs a bare moment later. Kurama was laying limply on the floor.  
  
End Episode 13 


	15. Episode 14: Comfort. A Mother's Love

Forsaken  
Short but full of angst. I'm loving this so far. Continue soon!   
  
Aqua: Hai hai!!! Will definately continue! I'm hoping to post one or two more chapters of this before I move! ^__^   
  
Tamayo ( WHY SHOULD I TELL YE?)  
*Jaws music plays*   
  
Aqua: *chortles* Good way to describe it, ne?  
  
Lei Fang  
O . My . God! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! This is literally the best fic I have ever read!!!! *quickly puts under favorites* Me, who only reads DBZ and Fushigi Yuugi fics! AHH!!! I have spent the entire day reading Reaching Your Limits and its sequel and almost dying every time I had to leave the computer!! It took all of my self control to not review each and every chapter! (which would be 68 goddamn reviews!)*puts Aqua in coveted "Favorite Authors" spot* Rarely do I give out *real* death threats, but if you do not continue this pretty damn fast.... *gets editted out because of reviews that get put into PG-PG13 fic* glances over and see's totally screwed basement and a bent spoon (???) I will be back!!!!!  
- Lei Fang   
  
Aqua: *grins* I'm glad that you liked it!! ^__^ One of these days I actually have to sit down and re-read the chapters. I can't even remember the beginning of the story all that well. ^^; Is there really 68 chapters?? O.o; OMG!!!! I didn't even realize it was getting this long. And I still have so much I can use to type more.... *dies*  
  
Yukitsu  
wahahahahahahahaaa!!!!!  
poor kurama... *laughs hysterically* poor ickle kurama-chan.... BTW, I've read the lemon and the continuation already. I just love your fic!!!! Wai!!! (We Are Insane) WAI!!!!   
P.S. Nice lemon...  
You're MOVING?!?! Where?! When?! Oh.... Good luck! And I want you to know that the moment you start neglecting your fics, I will personally hunt you down and eat you alive. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Aqua: ^_^ Thanks, I've never done a lemon with the youko before, so I was worried. Hehe.   
  
I'm moving in... *glances at calandar* four days from this Sunday. ^_^ Same city, just to my own house instead of living with my parents. It will take me a while to update once I move because I can't afford the 'net right away, but I will definately continue to type!  
  
Youko Duet   
Poor Kurama! He's just recently discovered that   
he's a demon, remembered a past life, joined the  
Reikai Tantei, met the kids who he never knew he  
had-who are about the Suuichi's age-, has his  
newfound daughter out to kill him, is has the  
youkai who is/was his Past lover/ Crush/Possisbly  
current boyfriend at his house in his bed, where  
his Mother found them, and fainted. Tell me hon-  
Which chapter are you gonna put his MENTAL BREAKDOWN in? AND if you don't start updating   
more I will sic my evil puppy on you. ... But good chapter keep going! *sweatdrop*   
  
Aqua: Mmmm... when you put it like that.... ^_^;; The poor guy. *huggles Kurama* I love him, really I do. It's just so easy to manipulate his life because he's got one of the most interesting ones. Still, I am going to be broadening out soon and torturing the other characters. It just takes some time *grin* At least Kurama had a bit of time to get used to things. It's been about... *thinks* Two months? Three? Since Hiei first came to his school.   
  
Marikalay  
Shock. Curiousity. Desire.  
I can't wait for more.   
  
Aqua: LOL ^__^ Wai wai! I've got more now!!!  
  
Silver_Nightingale  
Hi Aqua-san! It's me... 'Someone'. I changed my codename. ^^; Anyways, on with the review.  
I'll go with my favorite thing to say at the moment: What the heck did you do that for? Really, is it me? Or do you really enjoy torturing Kurama? Not that I complain... Another wonderful twist for the story. Pls. hurry up with the next chapter! I'm dying to know what happened next! ^_^   
  
Aqua: Weeeeellll.... for EVERYONE TO KNOW!!! ^^; This next chapter is sappy. *THUD* Angsty, and sappy. *grin* But Hiei has a big lightbulb moment, so I think it's a good chapter! ^_^ Mmmmm... I'm working on who I should torture next, and when I should introduce it. Hopefully soon, to give you all some variety. ^_^  
  
  
And now, enjoy the episode!!  
  
Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle  
  
Episode 14: Comforts. A Mother's Wish  
  
  
Hiei looked down at Kurama, a frown marring his brow. Yukina smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry, Hiei. He's simply fainted. He should be all right in a short while," she said.  
  
The fire demon shook his head, unable to articulate the concern he felt for the unconcious youth. When he'd run downstairs and seen Kurama laying on the floor, the first thought in his mind had been that Kurama was dead. An irrational flash of thought that had lasted only a moment, but had scared him more than anything he'd ever known.  
  
Only once he'd carried the other to his bed, felt Kurama's breathing as he did so, did he feel any relief. Still, the image of the other laying so limply refused to leave his mind.   
  
"I'll be back later," he told Yukina. Before she had a chance to reply, he was out the window and jumping from tree to tree.  
  
He could not deny with any part of him that he loved Kurama. Not after the reaction he'd had. For that brief moment, all of his fears, regrets, and hibitions had become insignificant. The first thought that had come to his mind was how much of an idiot he had been to keep his feelings for the reincarnated Youko private. How much of an idiot he had been not to take the chances which had been offered to him.   
  
Stopping at the small park where he'd first taught 'Shuuichi' to use his abilities, Hiei let himself fall to the ground. He was breathing hard from just that mild run, his blood pulsing in his veins.   
  
Closing his eyes, Hiei willed himself to relax. There was no sense getting worked up about something that hadn't happened. He couldn't change the things of the past, so there was no reason to get upset about it.  
  
Abruptly, the sound of crying broke through Hiei's thoughts. Scowling at having his privacy invaded, the fire demon sat up and glanced around. A woman was walking a short distance away and, had he not been able to identify her, Hiei would of left to find a new place to churn through his thoughts.  
  
However, this was Minamino Shiori, and she appeared to be in the process of crying her eyes out.  
  
His curiousity, and concern although he wouldn't admit to that part, getting the better of him, Hiei stood and approached the woman. She heard his footsteps and looked up, her sobs stopping for a moment.  
  
"Oh, Hiei," she said, her voice sounding sad.  
  
Pausing beside her, Hiei was careful to keep his face expressionless. He had the feeling that the reason why Shiori was crying was the same as to why Kurama had passed out earlier.   
  
"Why do such a useless thing as cry?" Hiei questioned.  
  
Shiori blinked at him and, surprisingly, a few moments later her sobs subsided into loud sniffles. "Sometimes crying can help, when you are hurting," she said.  
  
"I've hurt many times, and have never felt the need," Hiei commented. It was a lie, as he had twice in his life, but he didn't feel the need to enlighten her to that fact.  
  
The woman almost smiled at his comment. "I suppose it depends on the kind of hurt," she said.  
  
"Why are you hurt?" Hiei questioned.  
  
Shiori looked away, her eyes filling once again. "I suppose you don't know, yet. You will soon enough. I found out something about Shuuichi. Something that would make him a monster in the eyes of regular society. He's been keeping such a big secret from me all of this time," she replied, her voice almost inaudible.  
  
A monster? So she had somehow discovered Kurama was a reincarnated youko? Hiei grit his teeth, wondering how such a thing was possible. Even Kurama hadn't remembered until just a short while ago.   
  
"What makes him a monster? Just because he is different than most people doesn't mean he's something bad," Hiei stated, his voice coming out harsh.  
  
Shiori looked at him with wide eyes, then shook her head. "You don't understand, Hiei. I can't even look at him the same, I can't bare to see him at all. He's even invited you into my home without giving me the slightest idea."  
  
Hiei's frown deepened. So, then, she knew of his own heritage as well. "Not that I see what it has to do with me, but you seem as though you are able to talk to me easily enough. Why would the situation be any different with Shuuichi?" he questioned, remembering at the last moment to use Kurama's human name.  
  
"It's different," Shiori said slowly. "No offence against you, but it does not affect me as much. It was not your wedding I dreamed of planning, or your children I dreamed of holding."  
  
The fire demon blinked, then blinked again. She was worked up about weddings and children? This entire time, they'd been speaking of different things. He'd assumed she was talking about the Youko, when she'd been talking about.... And she even thought they were lovers already.  
  
"You shouldn't speak of things you don't understand," Hiei replied, this time being the first to look away.  
  
Shiori was silent, staring at him.  
  
"Just because Shuuichi is different from most doesn't make him inhuman. And, just because he doesn't fit into the ideal you had for him doesn't make him any less your son. He kept this secret from you so not to disappoint you, so that he wouldn't hurt you. If you truely love him, you will accept him any way that he is," he stated.  
  
The older woman looked at him for a long moment, then nodded her head slowly. "It will be difficult, but you're right. Shuuichi is my son. Gay or not, he is my son. I have to accept him for who he is," she said softly.  
  
"You love him," Hiei told her, although the words were directed more inward than they were to her.  
  
Shiori nodded again then, surprising him, reached down to hug him. Stiffening, Hiei allowed the hug, knowing it would not be the best thing to push her away after she'd had such an emotional time. "I think that Shuuichi has made the right choice," Shiori said softly against his cheek before pulling away, smiling once before heading in the direction of the Minamino household.  
  
Left alone in the clearing, Hiei could do nothing but stare after her.  
  
  
End Episode 14 


	16. Episode 15: Diabolical Planning His Down...

Author's Note: Whaa! I hope everyone hasn't forgotten about me! I'm sorry this took so long to get put up! Things have been hectic! ^_^ I've tried to at least contact my regular reviewers through their email (if they had one posted up). I hope I was able to get everyone! Neways, here are the next few chapters of the ficcie!! I hope you like them!!  
  
Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle  
  
Episode 15: Diabolical. Planning His Downfall.  
  
Yukina closed the door quietly, a smile on her lips. Shiori had returned, Kurama had woken, and the two were talking now. It was obvious that it would take the human woman a while to be completely okay with the idea, and to trust her son fully once again now that she knew he'd been lying to her, but it seemed as though they were off to a good start. Yukina felt certain that, given time, the close relationship she'd seen between them would be back to what it had been before.  
  
Hearing the quiet murmurs through the door, Yukina suddenly wished to see Kazuma. However, since she knew he was probably busy, she decided to simply call him instead. She hoped he was home and would have time to talk.  
  
"Yukina! How are thing going?" Kazuma asked, sounding as energetic as ever.  
  
She smiled widely, not realizing until this very moment exactly how much she missed the other in the short time they'd been apart. "Things are hectic, actually, but settling down now. I accidently outed Kurama to his mother," she said, feeling guilty all over again.  
  
"Well, she had to find out sooner or later, with the way he and Hiei have been dancing around each other," Kazuma comforted.  
  
"You have a point," Yukina replied, smile returning. "I'm glad things are doing better now. Although, Shiroi is taking a while to get used to it."  
  
"It can take a long time, Yukina, to get comfortable with the idea," Kazuma said slowly. "I have to admit that, before I knew him, I was disgusted with the idea that Kurama, well, Shuuichi was gay. However, now that we are friends, the thought doesn't bother me anymore. I've even been tempted to hit your brother upside the head for being so stubborn where Kurama is concerned."  
  
"They are being rather rediculous, aren't they?" Yukina commented with a laugh. "Kurama is too insecure, and Hiei too frightened. We should come up with a plan to get them together once and for all."  
  
Kazuma was quiet for a long moment. "Yuusuke has been training with Genkai every day, but I'm certain she'll allow him a break to help. She's getting just as tired of it as we are. I'll call there right now. You get a hold of Keiko and Botan," he stated.  
  
Yukina blinked, then grinned from ear to ear. With everyone helping, they'd definately come up with a plan!  
  
***  
  
Miya glared after the youth as he made his way down the temple steps. Yuusuke was heading out to meet up with his friends, to play matchmaker between Kurama and Hiei. As she had suspected earlier, the two demons had yet to start a relationship. Hiei was being shy again, telling her such a thing to avoid extra attention.  
  
"It's best not to get involved with their business, child," Genkai's stern but soft voice said behind her.  
  
"With whose business?" Miya asked with faked innocence. She had eavesdropped on Yuusuke's conversation after all.  
  
Genkai wasn't buying it in the least. "Occurances of the past should remain in the past. The Kurama of now is different than the one back then. And, I believe he has learned his lesson," she stated.  
  
"He has learned no lesson!" Miya exclaimed, her tone harsh. "He played with my mother, left her, broke her so that she died. Now, he is trying to steal Hiei away from me. Even if he is in a different body, his twisted and disgusting soul is the same!"  
  
Her outburst ended as quickly as it had come as her grandmother watched her with unfathomable eyes. "Hiei was never yours Miya," she stated finally.  
  
Miya knew this, which made it hurt even more. Tears filled her eyes. "How can you not hate him? She was your daughter!"  
  
Genkai pinned her with a glare. "Do not be mistaken. I loved my child,a nd love her now. However, she went with Kurama despite my warnings. I told her of Kurama's past, but she refused to believe a word of it. She made a mistake to love him, and I refuse to hold it against any party involved," she stated.  
  
"But what about Hiei? Don't you care about him, as though he were a grandchild like me and Sho?" Miya pressed.  
  
Genkai shook her head. "Hiei can take care of himself and has done so for a very long time. Besides, his heart was captured by Kurama long ago. It is only a matter of time before he realizes that Kurama still returns his feelings. It will happen eventually, Miya, and there will be nothing you or anyone can do to keep them apart."  
  
Miya bit her lip and silence laid heavy between them for a long moment. Finally, Genkai turned her back to her grandchild and began making her way from the room. "You do not understand the way of heart, child. Especially not a demonic one," she stated.  
  
Miya remained silent as the old woman left, watching the retreating form until it was gone from sight.  
  
"Perhaps we don't understand a demon heart, yet we possess half of one thanks to him," Sho's familiar voice said from the shadows.  
  
"I don't care what she says. I'll save Hiei from suffering the same pain, and avenge our mother at the same time," Miya stated firmly.  
  
"Not alone," Sho reassured her, coming to stand next to her. "I want revenge just as much as you do."  
  
Miya smiled up at her brother. "I have a plan," she informed him.  
  
His reply was an answering grin.  
  
End Episode 15 


	17. Episode 16: Plans in Action Beachside Th...

Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle  
  
Episode 16: Plans in Action. Beach-side Thoughts.  
  
Yuusuke smiled, wrapping his arm around Keiko's waist when he saw Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina making their way over. It had been four days since the construction of their plan, and was now the weekend. With luck, by the end of the next two days, Hiei and Kurama would be an official item.  
  
"Shiori let you go?" Yuusuke asked, teasing his friend.  
  
Kurama smiled, looking much better than he had a few days ago. "Although things are almost back to normal, she thought it would be better for some time apart to collect our thoughts. Really, I think she just needs a break from teenagers," he replied, laughing.  
  
Yuusuke, as well as the others, laughed with him. He could only imagine what Shiori must be going through. She was such a caring person that there would be no way she wouldn't spoil, and discipline, the twins as well. Quite the task, to take care of three teenagers.  
  
Hiei, and Yukina for that matter, must of been going insane in that household.  
  
"So, what did you want everyone to meet for?" Yuusuke asked Yukina, as though he didn't already know. "Wouldn't it of been easier to have us all meet at the temple in the first place?"  
  
"It wouldn't of because you aren't going to the temple anyway," an all-too- familiar voice stated.  
  
Yuusuke almost laughed when both Hiei and Kurama went pale and tense at the same moment. Miya and Sho joined the group, both looking excited.  
  
"Eh, right," Yukina admitted relunctantly, inching closer to Kuwabara as Sho moved to stand next to her.  
  
"When Genkai heard of your plans, she suggested we come along. I don't mean to intrude, but neither Sho or myself have been to the Spiritworld and we couldn't turn down such an exciting opportunity. Everything has been cleared with Koenma, if you don't mind our company," Miya said, her eyes begging.  
  
"Don't you think it would make things uncomfortable?" Yukina asked hesitantly.  
  
Everyone looked at Kurama.  
  
Miya's smile froze slightly as she turned her eyes on him as well. "I can't promise not to hate you with every inch of my soul, but I promised Grandmother that I wouldn't let it spoil this weekend. She told me to be on my best behaviour, or I'd receive proper punishment," she stated.  
  
"That's reassuring," Kurama said with a sigh, not making it clear if he was being sarcastic or not.  
  
"We'll avoid each other as much as possible. Despite the feelings between us, both myself and Miya realize that we're imposing. We'll do our best to keep things running smoothly. We really just want the chance to see the Spiritworld," Sho put in.  
  
Although Hiei's expression conveied his thoughts on the idea, Yuusuke stepped forward and smiled. Along with getting Hiei and Kurama together, this would be a golden opportunity to show them that Kurama wasn't as bad as they thought. "Welcome aboard, then. I assume we're waiting for Botan?" he asked.  
  
"Bingo!" Botan said happily, appearing above them on her oar. "Koenma made the arrangements for your weekend. Everything will be ready for when you arrive."  
  
***  
  
The whole of existance was against him, he was certain. After being forced to share a room with Kurama after his personal revealation, they now had to share a resort room as well. Although it was likely they were the only ones at the stupid hotel, Koenma had been too stingy to order them seperate rooms. He and Kurama were together, Yuusuke with Kuwabara, Keiko with Yukina, and Miya with Sho. He wondered if they realized how obvious they were being with their matchmaking attempt, considering he was the only one rooming with his so-called 'romantic interest'.  
  
Not that he was complaining, but it was beginning to put strain on his sanity, not to meantion his horomones. Especially with all of the innuendo's flying around. A few had caused even him to go scarlet.  
  
They had arrived in the Spiritworld that morning and had pretty much been left on their own to do what they wanted. Both Koenma and Botan had promised to drop by for supper, but were too busy at the moment to take the weekend off. A flu in some country Hiei didn't know was knocking people off right and left. They'd been given a schedule for meals, but that was about all. Apparently, the eight of them could do whatever they wanted between those times.  
  
Hiei hadn't been too excited about the idea of a vacation, but Yukina had finally convinced him. He had to admit that the small Spiritworld resort was rather impressive.  
  
Although, he'd been less than enthused when the first place they'd decided on was the beach. Apparently, the river Styx, besides being the fabled River of Dead Souls, had a reputable beach. Not only did he dislike the idea because he was a fire demon, but also because he had no bathing suit which he'd been told was essential for the beach.  
  
In the end, he wound up wearing a pair of Kurama's. They hadn't forgotten to meantion to him that they would be swimming, as they had for Hiei. To think that he was wearing such a personal part of the other's clothing had rubbed his nerves beyond belief. He had to admit he'd snapped very rudely at quite a few people for no apparent reason.  
  
The only good thing about the whole experience was Yukina's constant happy laughter and Miya's absence. He felt almost guilty for the past of himself and his twin, seeing how happy such simple pleasures as splashing around in water made her. It was true that they'd been in constant danger while living in the Demonworld, but had that been any reason to deny her all the simple joys in life that everyone else experienced regularily?  
  
As for Miya, he was surprised they hadn't spotted her or her brother since they parted company that morning.  
  
Of course, the back part of his mind nagged, he hadn't minded the sight of Kurama nearly naked either. Although he had seen Kurama nude many times, that had been the Youko body. Very, very different from this human one. Unfortunately, both just as desireable.  
  
Steadfastly refusing to enter the water, Hiei had watched Kurama, and the others too of course, from the sand as they played around. He had to admit that Kuwabara behaved like a perfect gentleman toward Yukina, despite the fact he'd almost needed a blood transfusion after first spotting her in her bathing suit. It had taken both Yuusuke and Kurama to keep Hiei from killing the teen at that moment. It was almost unfortunate that Kuwabara was so polite; it gave Hiei no reason to beat him over the head.  
  
Still, he had to admit that these humans were good enough to know. Far better than the company Hiei had kept in the past, other than a very select few that he now had no contact with.  
  
Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling something was going to happen. Something that would change his life, perhaps perminantly.  
  
End Episode 16  
  
Quick Author Note: I do have up to chapter 19 written out on paper. But I'm afraid I'm too tired to type any more (it's nearly 4:30 in the morning! I've been up an hour and a half past my bedtime already!). I'll definately get the next chapters typed up and posted as soon as possible! For those of you who read my other fics, some of those have been updated as well! ^_^ Please check them out. 


	18. Episode 17: Truth or Dare? The Second St...

Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle  
  
Episode 17: Truth or Dare? The Second Stage  
  
Keiko came and st down next to Yuusuke on the resort patio. They had eaten a big lunch just a few moments prior, and it had been decided that everyone would have a few hours to themselves before they would meet up again that evening for their evening supper.  
  
Yukina and Kuwabara had gone to walk in the garden, Hiei vanishing to who- knew-where, while Kurama decided to spend a few quiet moments to himself walking along the beach.  
  
"It's been astonishing, hasn't it?" Keiko commented as she laid her head on Yuusuke's shoulder.  
  
"What has?" he asked her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Everything that's happened," Keiko replied with a smile. "It's been such a short time, but so much has gone on. It is a little hard to believe at times. I never thought that having two new students at school would affect my life in such a strong way. All of our lives."  
  
Yuusuke nodded, remaining quiet for a moment. "I feel bad for Kurama, for all the things he's had to go through. The worst part is that we seem to of grown apart lately. I didn't even know about the troubles with his mother until the next day when someone else told me. What kind of best friend does that make me?" he said, almost bitterly.  
  
Keiko frowned and hugged her boyfriend. "You aren't to blame. It's just the way things have worked out. You have a larger group of friends now, and Kurama has Hiei to occupy his time just like you have me. I think it's okay for you to grow apart from each other, as long as you remain good friends. Besides, you've both been busy with school and training, and life in general," she pointed out.  
  
"Still, I'm going to do my best to be his friend again. Starting with this weekend!" Yuusuke declared.  
  
Keiko grinned. "Things seem to be going well, aren't they? I'd say the first stage was a success, considering how they couldn't seem to stop stealing glances at each other. The next stage depends on you and Kuwabara," she reminded him.  
  
Yuusuke grinned. "You can count on us," he declared.  
  
***  
  
Of course, it had to be a bathing house, again. Well, really a hot spring this time, but still the same concept. Under normal circumstances, a Japanese male would not find this situation to be a big deal. Kurama had thought that, after his cultural training added to the fact that he'd already been to a bathing house with Hiei, he wouldn't have to worry.  
  
However, he'd been very wrong. The amount of effort it had taken not to look during their first trip to a bath house was insignificant compared to now. To make matters worse, his Youko memory happily supplied images of the body he was refusing to look at.  
  
When the host offered them some cool drinks, Kurama thankfully gulped some back, not caring that they were alcohol.  
  
"It's our weekend off, to do what we want! Remind me to thank Koenma," Yuusuke delcared a while later, swinging his drink around.  
  
Kurama and Kuwabara returned his cheer, both of them almost as drunk as their friend. Although supper had been delicious, and he'd eaten a lot, the alcohol hadn't taken long to affect him. In fact, all four of them seemed to be rather loud... and unsteady. How many empty bottles were there now? Kurama's eyes crossed when he tried to count.  
  
"Hey, hey, Yuusuke, truth or dare?" Kuwabara suddenly exclamed, then continued with a giggle. "Have you and Keiko slept together yet?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but no," Yuusuke slurred. "She thinks we're too young to do it, and I respect her too much to push the issue."  
  
"Especially since she'd slap you into next week," Kurama declared, laughing.  
  
Yuusuke made a face at him. "Oh yeah? Truth or dare, Kurama? Top or bottom?" he demanded.  
  
Kurama blinked and, when the question finally sank into his liquor-drenched brain, flushed scarlet. "That's none of your business," he exclaimed indignantly.  
  
Yuusuke gave him a wicked grin, and Kurama felt his stomach drop. He knew this was bad news. "Then I dare you to get it over with and kiss Hiei," he stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
Kurama blanched and looked over at Hiei. The overly drunk fire demon was staring at a rock for some unknown reason. Briefly, Kurama weighed the consequences of one against the other before he stood, non-too-steady, and made his way over to Hiei.  
  
"Hiei?" he called, getting the other's attention mostly when he nearly fell on top of the other after losing his balance.  
  
The moment those red eyes caught his own, Kurama grabbed Hiei's face and pressed their mouths together. Instantly, his mind was blown away. It was exactly as he remembered, yet so much more, the feel of Hiei's surprisingly full lips against his own. The heat of them, the way they fit so perfectly against his own. Hiei's familiar scent of trees and ash filled his nose, and Kurama had to force himself to pull away or suffocate.  
  
Hiei blinked up at him, looking shocked and dazed. "Why did you do that?" he finally questioned, his words coming out slowly.  
  
"Truth or dare," Kurama replied, breathlessly. "A human game where, if you don't want to tell the truth, then you have to take the dare."  
  
"Why not lie?" Hiei asked, still looking rather dazed.  
  
"Against the rules. Then the game wouldn't be fun. It's my turn now," Kurama explained, forcing himself not to think about the kiss and to especially not grab onto Hiei for another one. Suddenly, a question popped in his mind and he grinned wickedly, turning to face Kuwabara.  
  
"Kuwabara, truth or dare? What are your real intentions toward Yukina?"  
  
The orange-haired youth gulped as Hiei pinned him with a murderous glare which promised many deaths should he not reply properly. "I love her," he finally admitted after many long stretches of gulps and blushes.  
  
"Really?" Hiei questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Of course I do!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Then he grinned and gave Hiei a look. "Hiei, truth or dare? Why do you pretend not to love Kurama, when it's so obvious that you do?"  
  
Hiei froze, staring at him. Kurama found himself holding his breath, his heart punding in his ears. A long moment stretched by, and Kurama realized that Hiei wasn't going to answer. It was a stupid human game, that's what he was probably thinking.  
  
Suddenly, surprising them all, Hiei spoke. "I'm afraid my heart could be broken again," he said almost silently. Then, glaring at them all, he jerked himself upright. "This is a stupid human game! I'm going to bed," he yelled. He managed to make it to the changeroom quickly, stumbling only a few times.  
  
While Yuusuke lectured Kuwabara on tact; not that he was one to talk; Kurama watched Hiei go with sad eyes. To think, all along, that had been the reason. It had never occured to him that Hiei could be... vulnerable. It was just not something one thought of when thinking of Hiei.  
  
Suddenly determined, Kurama got out of the pool and, not noticing the other's confused calls, made his way to the changeroom.  
  
End Episode 17 


	19. Episode 18: Admission The Secrets Kept

Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle  
  
Episode 18: Admission. The Secrets Kept  
  
Hiei knew Kurama was following him, but he refused to slow his pace. His body was shaking, both from the alcohol and his admission. He hadn't meant to say anything, but the words had been spinning around in his mind again and again. The damned alcohol had loosened his tongue and he'd said the words he never would of come close to admitting had he been sober.  
  
What did Kurama think now? What would all of them think? He felt ashamed of himself, even if it had been the truth. A stubborn, strong demon like himself hated the fact that he'd said something like that.  
  
"Please, Hiei, wait!"  
  
Suddenly, his feet wouldn't work any longer. Mentally swearing at himself, Hiei tried to start walking again but was unable to do anything as Kurama caught up to him.  
  
A warm hand came to rest on his shoulder, once again clothed since he'd pulled on his tanktop and pants before storming from the changing room and down the hall to his bedroom.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
This caught him off guard and Hiei spun around. "What should you be sorry for? It's my own fault! My own weakness," he yelled, his tongue still liquor-loosened.  
  
Kurama's emerald eyes were shimmering, as though he were about to cry. "I was so blinded by my own insecurities. I didn't even pause to think what you might be feeling about the situation. It's my fault," he replied.  
  
Hiei felt himself heave a deep breath, then it was like he couldn't breathe at all. "I don't understand," he admitted, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Even before I regained my memory, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Once I knew who I was, who you were, there was nothing I could do to stop myself from falling in love all over again. But I was afraid. Afraid that you would hate this new body, would hate the new lifestyle I'm forced to live," Kurama said, his voice just as quiet.  
  
Hiei stared at him for a long time. Long enough that Kurama finally opened his eyes and met his gaze. "How could you think that I would care about the body you wear? The person inside is still the same. You may look different, but your soul is the same soul I fell in love with," Hiei finally forced himself to admit. The words were easier to say than he'd thought they would be.  
  
Suddenly, Kurama was crying. Hiei stiffened, afraid he'd done something wrong. He was caught off guard when arms wrapped around his shoulders and he was jerked against the shaking body of the other.  
  
"I love you," Kurama said, again and again, nearly sobbing.  
  
Unable to do anything else, Hiei returned the other's embrace.  
  
***  
  
Miya clenched her fist, resisting the urge to turn around the hallway corner and punch Kurama. She'd never been a violent girl, not even the type of person to hate another, but he seemed to bring the worst out of her. How dare he?  
  
The scene might of been touching, had it not been the demon she'd fallen in love with being manipulated by that Youko. Any other two people, and she would be glad for them. However, she knew that Kurama would do whatever necessary to trick someone into his bed. How dare he manipulate Hiei? Pretend to be in love with him?  
  
She wouldn't allow it. She would prove how evil he actually was. Hiei would be grateful to know, before he allowed himself to be completely taken over by the other.  
  
This was a stone in her road to victory, but the final show down would happen tomorrow just as she'd planned. She would expose Kurama for the manipulative bastard that he was, and Hiei would thankful to her. Perhaps then, he would realize his feelings for her.  
  
Stealing a peek around the edge of the corner, she glared at the red head with his arms wrapped around her demon. "Have your fun tonight, Youko Kurama. Tomorrow, your time is up," she promised quietly, then turned and made her way toward her own room. Her brother would be waiting for her there, waiting to make up the last few details of their plan.  
  
  
  
End Episode 18 


	20. Episode 19: Trap The Twins' Plot

Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle  
  
Episode 19: Trap. The Twins' Plot  
  
Yukina couldn't help her wide smile as her brother finally appeared for breakfast. He was radiating emotions of contentment and happiness like he hadn't for longer than she could remember. Not since the days of Youko Kurama had she ever felt him so happy.  
  
Yuusuke and Kuwabara, who were twitching with every loud noise and definately looking green every time the waitress arrived with another plate of food, didn't seem to notice the sudden brighter mood of the Koorime. Keiko, on the other hand, winked at Yukina. Although she couldn't sense Hiei's emotions, he was obviously more relaxed than he'd ever been.  
  
"How was your evening with the guys?" Yukina asked politely.  
  
Hiei met her gaze, knowing full well she could already tell. "Enlightening," he finally replied, glanzing at Keiko who looked like she was about to burst with curiousity over this response.  
  
It was then that Kurama appeared, nearly bouncing over to his seat. He sat with a flourish, a huge grin on his face. "I'm starving," he declared, winking at the waitress as she placed the last of their breakfast trays onto the table.  
  
"I hope you enjoy it. Koenma ordered the best we had," the waitress replied with a blush and a giggle, before making her way slowly back to the kitchen.  
  
Finally snapping out of his misery, Yuusuke looked from Hiei to Kurama. Yukina stepped on his foot when his mouth opened, while Keiko smacked him on the head. It was easy to tell by his expression and the mischevious look in his eyes exactly what question he was going to ask.  
  
Yukina knew, instinctively, that Hiei and Kurama's relationship had not immediately jumped to intimate. She was glad, since there was still so much that had to be worked out between them. Besides, despite their happiness, it would take a while to be completely comfortable with each other after such a long seperation.  
  
"I'm glad for you," she said out loud to her brother, although quiet enough that the other's wouldn't overhear.  
  
She nearly cried when he returned her comment with a smile. Then his cheeks reddened a little and, with a little mental poking around, Yukina found out that Kurama was holding his hand under the table.  
  
"So, what do we have planned for the day?" Keiko asked, filling her plate from the trays. "There is still so much we can do."  
  
"How about we head back to bed for another five hours?" Kuwabara suggested, a hand on his head.  
  
"Hangover?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes, and I hate you," Yuusuke stated.  
  
Kurama blinked, then tilted his head, confused. "Why?" he demanded.  
  
"Because you drank as much as we did, and look so damned sunny," Yuusuke stated, matter-of-fact.  
  
"If you have such a low tolerance of alcohol, maybe you shouldn't be drinking in the first place," Keiko pointed out, giving her boyfriend a look.  
  
Yuusuke grinned. "But then I wouldn't have any fun," he argued.  
  
"Hey, you guys," Miya said, suddenly appearing and calling a halt to the conversation. "Have any of you seen Sho?"  
  
Yukina's brow furrowed as she, and the others, tried to recall. "Not since yesterday at dinner," Yukina answered.  
  
"Same," Yuusuke put in.  
  
Miya frowned, her brow furrowing. "We were supposed to meet for breakfast. Sho is not the type of person to miss a meal. He eats five times a day," she said.  
  
"He's not here?" Yukina asked, surprised. Although Sho kept in shape, Miya wasn't exaggerating about his love for food. As long as she had known him, Yukina had never seen him pass up an opportunity to eat.  
  
Miya shook her head. "We agreed to meet fifteen minutes ago for our meal. We were exploring this morning, the indoor tennis courts, when we seperated. I haven't seen him since. I checked our room, but he isn't there either," she admitted.  
  
Yukina stood, instantly worried. Although she didn't care for Sho's crush on her, he was still an nice person. If he had gotten lost, or worse....  
  
"We should look for him," she announced.  
  
Neither Hiei or Kurama looked enthusiastic, but they stood along with the rest. Yukina smiled her thanks that neither of them protested.  
  
"We can eat later," Keiko put in. "We should start at the tennis court, just to make sure he isn't still there, then work our way around the motel."  
  
"Thank you so much," Miya said, leading the way.  
  
End Episode 19 


	21. Episode 20: Lover's Connection A Secret ...

Warning: There is a spoiler for the YYH TV series in this chapter, and in future chapters!! Although some of the facts have been changed (actually, a lot of them have been) the spoiler still stands. ^_^;; Sorry, but I need to get some more plot into this ficcie.  
  
Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle  
  
Episode 20: Lover's Connection. A Secret Revealed  
  
Yuusuke grimaced slightly as they entered the tennis court. It was not in use at the moment, so the lights were off. It was so quiet that their footsteps echoed in the large room. From what he could see, no one was there.  
  
"I'll check the guy's locker room," Kuwabara offered, already heading across the large room to where the locker room doorway was.  
  
The rest of the stood awkwardly in the room. "There isn't anywhere in here that he could of fallen or anything. Just the enterance doorway and the two for the locker rooms," Kurama observed.  
  
"Where should we look next?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Maybe someone should go back to the cafeteria and wait, just in case he was on his way afterall," Yukina pointed out. "Then the rest of us should seperate into groups and work our way up the floors. There isn't a lot of places that he could be, since the top five floors are just vistor rooms."  
  
It was then that the enterance way door slammed shut, blotting out the light from the hallway. There was light coming from the windows, but Yuusuke still felt a chill go down his spine. Something was wrong with this situation. Every instinct he had told him to get out of this room as soon as possible. However, the others seemed calm about the sudden blackness and he didn't want to look like he was afraid of the dark. Because he wasn't, this situation was just unsettling him a lot.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" someone asked from the doorway.  
  
It was shadowed, but Yuusuke recognized Sho's form. "Hey, we've been looking for you. You're missing breakfast," he called to the other, a grin on his lips.  
  
"Why would you be looking for me here?" Sho questioned, stepping forward.  
  
"Miya said this is where she lost you," Keiko replied.  
  
It was then that Miya have a strange laugh. "Oops, my mistake. Now that I think about it, Sho and I have been together all morning after all. Besides during the brief break that I came to get you," she stated.  
  
"What's going on?" Kuwabara questioned, having just returned from the locker rooms. "Sho, you weren't lost?"  
  
The youth gave him a grim smile. "Not for a minute. Sorry that we have to get the rest of you involved with this," he replied.  
  
"I must say, I thought at least one of you would of been suspicious. However, all of you fell nicely into our trap," Miya stated.  
  
"Trap?" Kurama questioned.  
  
The young girl instantly snapped her attention to him. "Yes, a trap. So good of you to finally figure it out. This entire thing has been set up as a trap to get you. To get rid of you, more specifically. How long did you think I would allow you to manipulate Hiei? How long did you think I would quietly sit in the background while you led him on, just as you did my mother, only to leave him for dead once he no longer suited your fancy? I'm going to get my revenge on you, Youko Kurama. Here and now!" she exclaimed.  
  
Before they could react, Miya shot her hand forward. Yuusuke felt something hit his body and he went flying backward. He slammed into the wall, and struggled against the sticky substance that held him there. However, no matter what he did, it wouldn't loosen.  
  
The other's were trapped as well, struggling against the black substance only to find that they were unable to escape from it either.  
  
"Miya, what are you doing?" Yukina cried out.  
  
"As I said, I'm sorry you had to get involved with this. However, Miya is only after Kurama. The rest of you won't be harmed," Sho replied for his sister.  
  
Yuusuke's eyes instantly found his best friend, one of the only two who had not been captured by whatever was presently holding him down. Hiei had been knocked to the floor and was just starting to get up, while Kurama was standing in front of Miya.  
  
"What are you hoping to gain by this? Do you think Hiei would forgive you for killing me? Do you think my friends will just sit back and let you do this? Do you think I won't fight back?" Kurama questioned.  
  
Miya snickered at him. "You friends can't do anything about this. And I doubt you have the power to stop me. As for Hiei, you might of clouded his mind but I'm certain that once you're destroyed he'll see that I'm much more suited for him than a bastard like you ever would be," she replied.  
  
Yuusuke tensed and thrashed again, although it still proved to have no affect on whatever was holding him against the wall. "I might not be able to do anything right now, but make no mistake that I'll do whatever it takes to stop you from hurting my best friend," he yelled.  
  
The young girl looked up at him. "You, above everyone else, should understand why I'm doing this. Your father is like him. Someone who abandons a woman that loves him and the children that need him."  
  
Shaking his head, Yuusuke continued to struggle. "My father is nothing like Kurama. He didn't abandon your mother to hurt her. She knew full well what she was getting into, unlike my mother. Sure, Kurama might of slept with her and left her, but he isn't even like that anymore. Today's Kurama is completely different!"  
  
Miya sighed, turning her attention back to the redhead. "He just doesn't understand does he? Of course, you do. I can tell when I look into your eyes that you know exactly why I'm going to kill you. There is nothing you can do to stop me," she stated.  
  
"I'll fight you," Hiei put in, coming to stand next to Kurama.  
  
"Don't you see? I'm doing this for you. To save you the pain that this bastard will cause you. He left you once. Perhaps it was the fault of death, but what is to stop him from leaving you again. He's manipulating you, so he can get what he wants from your body. Once he's gotten it, he'll leave you. Just like he left my mother," Miya said.  
  
"I don't believe that," Hiei replied, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Kurama loves him!" Yuusuke yelled.  
  
"What would you know about it?" Miya suddenly yelled back, her angry features spinning to Yuusuke. "You should know more than anyone why I want revenge. Anyone with senses can tell you are half demon. You are just like me! If you had the chance, wouldn't you find the jerk that impregnated your mother, then left?"  
  
Yuusuke felt his entire body freeze, as did his mind as her words sank into his brain. "What?" he finally stammered.  
  
"Oh, you didn't know? Another secret Hiei and Yukina have kept from this group, I see. Yes, Urameshi Yuusuke, we are more similar than you seem to think. Just like Youko Kurama, a demon thought your mother made a good bedmate but certainly not a suitable lifemate. Now do you understand? I have to avenge my mother for the pain Kurama caused her!" Miya declared.  
  
End Episode 20 


	22. Episode 21: A Bitter Child Puppeteer

Author's Note: Whooo! Ace of Base!!! ....O.o; Man, I must be old.... *glares at her radio and turns it back to Dir en Grey's latest CD* There, much better. ^_^  
  
Author's Real Note: Some people were confused by that last chapter. ^^;; Kurama is NOT Yuusuke's father. Miya meant that, like herself, Yuusuke had a demon father that ran out on his mother. Sorry for the confusion! Also, sorry in advance if this chappie makes no sense. It was my bedtime about two hours ago ^^; *is on a writting binge* I'm doing my best off of the last of my chocolate popcycles. *is dead tired, but on a strange sugar- high* Wow! *Just read the last few chapters* I'm very proud of this ficcie *beams with pride* MY FICCIE!! *Huggles the computer*  
  
Yes, and I'm rambling again. Anyway, here is the next chapter! ^_^ Please read and review!!! Oh, and sorry about the name changes of both of Kurama's children. I seem to be bad at remembering their names. ^^;; It doesn't help that I'm missing a chapter here and there so I can't always go back and check what the name was before. *gets distracted as a kitty jumps in her lap* OH! SHUUICHI!! *snuggles her kitty for a moment* Oh, okay, so anyways, I've pretty much gotten myself set with Miya and Sho. I'll try not to change the names ever again! ^____^  
  
Author's Final Note: LONG LIVE WAC!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle  
  
Chapter 21: A Bitter Child. Puppeteer.  
  
Miya's face twisted into a satisfied smirk. "Doesn't it make you hate him?" she murmured, staring at Yuusuke as she spoke. "Thinking about what your mother must of gone through, to think she'd finally found the most perfect man, to think that she'd found someone who would treasure her forever. Only to have him leave her and shatter her world into pieces. Her bastard children serving only as a reminder to the pain she'd suffered through."  
  
"She's gone insane," Kurama hear Hiei whisper from beside him, a disgusted note in his voice.  
  
Kurama shook his head. No, Miya was not insane. Simply infuriated. He felt helpless, unable to do anything in this situation. How could he fight her, when she thought what she was going was good? How could he fight her when, truely, it really was his own fault for getting into this situation in the first place? All of Miya's words were true, after all. It was his fault. He wasn't willing to die over it, but he couldn't bring himself to strike her should she attack.  
  
"Do you think you could cut the other's down?" he whispered, taking advantage of the fact that Miya was distracted at the moment.  
  
Hiei stole a glance toward the others, where everyone looked shocked at Miya's revealation. "I don't know what that substance is, but I'll try," he stated.  
  
Kurama nodded, then stepped forward. "Miya, I know that I've hurt you, and your brother," he said quietly. Instantly, the girl's attention was on him, her narrow eyes glaring into his own. "I can tell you I'm sorry a thousand times, but it really won't mean a thing to you. I'll do anything to make it up to you, except give up my life."  
  
"Unfortunately for you, that's all I want," Miya replied.  
  
It happened so suddenly that Kurama wasn't expecting it. Black... things shot from Miya's arms. Long and slender, Kurama felt one wrap around his ankle and another around his wrist. They grabbed on tightly, cutting off his circulation.  
  
Immediately, Hiei moved, cutting Kurama free. The black tenticles immediately jerked backward, blue blood flowing from them. "Impossible!" Hiei exclaimed, moving to stand in front of Kurama.  
  
"Oh?" Miya said with a smirk, pulling the tenticles back into her arms. "Why is it impossible?"  
  
Kurama watched as Hiei slid into a defensive position. "Hyrbid children between humans and demons don't have abilities like these. Acute senses, high spiritual energy, that is the maximum that has ever been passed on," he stated.  
  
"Until now," Miya said with a sly grin.  
  
"It's never happened," Hiei said.  
  
Miya's face twisted into a glare. "I've had enough of this!" she yelled, bringing her hand up again.  
  
Power seemed to explode from it and Kurama jumped out of the way. Hiei landed beside him and they both ducked as debris from the splintered floor flew around them. Kurama had a sinking feeling in his stomach. How could she have so much power? It was impossible!  
  
"I won't miss this time!" Miya yelled.  
  
Kurama had just enough time to bolt out of the way before a second wave of energy flew past him. This time, he couldn't dodge the debris and he felt small bits of wood cut into his skin. He hit the ground hard, but quickly jumped up to his feet and faced Miya.  
  
"You can't keep running forever. Even if I have to destroy this entire room, even the entire hotel, I'll destroy you, Youko Kurama!" Miya yelled.  
  
Again, the black tenticles burst from her body, five of them this time. Two, which came from her back, burst open at the ends and revealed sharp barbs. Kurama summoned his rose whip, sliding the vine around and barely defending himself from being caught.  
  
Again, Hiei jumped into the battle and cut three of the lashing weapons. The reamaining two circled around Miya's body. "You can't keep that up forever. Everytime I bring the cut ones back, I regenerate them. They're infinate," she stated.  
  
"I recognize this," Hiei suddenly told Kurama. "Give me some time."  
  
Kurama blinked at the other. "Some time?" he echoed. Hiei nodded and was gone in a blur.  
  
Realizing almost too late, Kurama launched himself out of the way as a third blast of energy shot past him. He almost screamed out loud when he landed on his arm, both hearing and feeling the bone snap uner his weight.  
  
Again, he had just enough time to jump out of the way before another blast came flying toward him. He winced as his arm was jolted form the movement, and he heard Miya's triumphant laughter at the visible pain on his face.  
  
"This is the end of you," she declared, raising her hands for another attack.  
  
***  
  
Although every instinct inside of him told him to just get in there and help Kurama, Hiei knew that he couldn't do such a thing. He knew this fighting pattern, recognized the black web that held the others, the dark energy blasts, the tenticles that came from Miya's body. He had seen them in the Demonworld.  
  
He knew it had to be some kind of parasite demon. If it was Miya's own power, then the tenticles would of bled red, not green. That had been the first thing to get his mind going. From there, it seemed obvious enough.  
  
Parasites connected themselves to a host that was feeling hostile or upset and fed off of their anger or saddness. Some kinds could even invade the mind of their host, in order to strengthen those feelings so that the host becomes completely enraged or extremely depressed. A feast for the parasite, who wouldn't care if the host died or not from its influence. If the host died, it simply found a new one.  
  
Miya was being controlled, her mind was being manipulated by the parasite. He had to spot it, remove it from her body. Otherwise, her own anger could overcome her and she could destroy herself.  
  
Or, worse, she could kill Kurama.  
  
***  
  
There was a quiet 'schle' sound and Yukina felt herself fall to the floor. She looked up to see her brother freeing the others as well, his sword slicing easily through the black web that held them. She glanced quickly toward Sho, but he was watching his sister with an expression of awe and disgust on his face. Miya was completely distracted by Kurama, who was twisting and turning out of the way of her attacks. However, she could see that he was losing the battle. Miya was barely breaking a sweat, while Kurama was visibly tiring. Also, his arm looked as though it was broken and his body was battered.  
  
"We have to help Kurama," she said, running up to the rest of the group.  
  
"Do we kill her?" Yuusuke asked, his jaw set. "I'll do it if I have to, but I don't really want to. Kurama won't fight her. Even if she wants to kill him, he doesn't want her to get hurt."  
  
"I've got another plan," Hiei stated.  
  
***  
  
Kurama hit the wall behind him, and his stomach dropped when he realized that he'd hit a corner. He had no direction to jump when Miya's next attack came. She realized the same moment he did and laughed, her eyes wild. "The final time!" she yelled, raising her arms.  
  
Suddenly, Kuwabara appeared and knocked her to the ground. Miya growled at him and slammed her fist into his face at the same time her knee connected with his groin. Kuwabara when white and fell to the ground. Miya moved her hand in a sweeping movement and the youth went flying to the side.  
  
At the same moment, Yuusuke jumped forward and punched her. Miya crashed to the ground, cursing. Immediately, the tenticles slipped out of her body and snaked around Yuusuke's body, keeping him immoble.  
  
"Trap her," Hiei stated, abruptly appearing at Kurama's side.  
  
"Trap her?" Kurama repeated, confused.  
  
"With the rose whip. You don't have to hurt you, but you have to trap her for me!" Hiei yelled, and was gone again.  
  
Kurama tightened his grip around the weapon, then jerked himself forward. With an ark of his arm, he sent the vine spinning around Miya's body. Distracted by Yuusuke, the young girl didn't see it coming. Startled, she dropped Yuusuke to the floor and began struggling against the binding.  
  
Hiei appeared behind her and he jerked his sword upward. For a moment, Kurama thought he'd cut the girl in half, but only the back of her shirt fell open.  
  
"There!" Hiei yelled, just as Yuusuke reached his side.  
  
Yuusuke prepared the Spirit Gun, and Kurama finally saw what Hiei was talking about. A black bug-like creature was attatched to Miya's back, between her shoulder blades. Yuusuke let his Spirit Gun go and a blinding flash filled the dark room.  
  
Kurama willed the rose whip away as his eyes slowly got used to the darkness once again. Miya was kneeling on the floor, her eyes wide and her body shaking. "I couldn't control myself," she was whispering again and again, clinging to her shreded shirt.  
  
Kuwabara was already pulling his own shirt off, sliding it over the girl's shoulders in order to cover her.  
  
"Miya!" Sho yelled, running toward the group.  
  
At the sound of her name, Miya looked up at her brother. There were tears in her eyes as she slowly looked around the group. Finally, her eyes rested on Kurama and the tears spilled over. "I wanted you to pay, but not like this. I hated you, but not enough to kill you. I couldnt's stop myself," she stammered.  
  
Everyone seemed at a loss for words. Finally, Kurama stepped forward and held out his hand for the girl. "I'd like us to be friends," he offered.  
  
Miya hesitated, then took his hand. "I don't think we could ever be," she replied as she stood. Immediately, her brother wrapped his arms around her shaking form, holding her close.  
  
As Sho led his sister away, Yukina stepped toward Kurama. "Let me heal your wounds," she offered.  
  
Kurama nodded, watching as Miya and Sho... his children... walked away. All at once, he felt all of his tension slip out of his body and he all but collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"I'm done. I'm going to sleep for a year so that nothing else can happen to me," he declared.  
  
Then his eyes rested on Hiei and he remembered the quiet conversation they'd had the night before. Was it really just last night? It seemed like forever and a day. Either way, he decided to change his mind about falling asleep for a year. If Hiei was going to happen to him, he didn't want to miss it.  
  
End Episode 21  
  
O.o; I almost wrote the Jagan into this part, remembering at the last minute that Hiei doens't have his Jagan in this AU!! *bangs head on desk* It took me almost an hour to figure out what to write instead! *wails*  
  
Now then... to work on the next plot twist.... *evil cackle* 


	23. Episode 22: A Troubled Mind A Hybrid Chi...

Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle  
  
Episode 22: A Troubled Mind. A Hybrid Child.  
  
"So this is where you've been!" Keiko exclaimed, her hands on her hips.  
  
Yuusuke didn't even look toward her, his eyes fixed on the sky above. He'd skipped out on class again, and Keiko had been sent to find him. It hadn't taken her long to reach Yuusuke's favorite hide-away attop the school. As she'd expected, she found the youth leaning against one of the walls, his eyes fixed on the clouds.  
  
"Just because you've been training hard with Genkai doesn't mean you have permission to skip your classes. School is just as important as fighting, you know," Keiko scolded.  
  
She was concerned when Yuusuke shrugged instead of arguing back. Despite their relationship, he loved to get her riled into a fight. Said she looked cute when she was mad, which of course only made her more angry.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Keiko asked, coming to sit next to him.  
  
Yuusuke finally tore his eyes away from the sky and looked over at her. "I can't stop thinking about what Miya told me. About being half demon," he admitted quietly.  
  
The battle against Miya had happened a week ago. The girl had been traumatized after being possessed by the parasite, afraid to leave Genkai's temple should she be caught by another demon. It kept the girl out of their hair for the time being, giving Kurama time to finally catch his breath and to think about what he was going to do with the present situation. Honestly, Keiko had forgotten about what Miya had yelled at the beginning of the battle. After almost losing Kurama, Keiko had done her best to push the incident to the back of her mind.  
  
Now the words came back with full force. Miya had said that Yuusuke's father was a demon. Keiko felt guilty about having forgotten. It was obvious that Yuusuke was very much upset about it.  
  
"What are you thinking? That you hate him, like Miya hates Kurama?" Keiko questioned.  
  
Yuusuke shook his head, his brow furrowing. "We aren't the richest family in the world, and we have our share of problems, but my mother and I are close. She wasn't shattered by his leaving and we're doing okay on our own. Still, I'm... confused, I guess. It's like suddenly finding out that I'm not what I've always thought myself to be," he replied quietly.  
  
He paused for a moment, lifting his hand and looking down at his palm. "I never thought of myself as anything but human, even after learning about Hiei and Yukina and the Demonworld. Now, to find out that I'm actually half demon. It seems... impossible," he continued.  
  
Keiko tilted her head. "Has your mother ever said anything about him?" she asked.  
  
Yuusuke shook his head, snorting slightly. "No, she won't talk about him. I asked her once, a long time ago. She simply said that they were once in love and now they aren't, and that the two of us are better off. Still, I can't help but be curious."  
  
Keiko was quiet for a moment, thinking about the problem. "Maybe, if you asked her again, she might tell you more," she suggested.  
  
Nodding, Yuusuke got to his feet. "I'll do that," he replied.  
  
Smiling, Keiko watched as he made his way downstairs. Suddenly, a thought occured to her and she went racing after him. "After school!" she yelled to his retreating back.  
  
***  
  
Atsuko bent over the pot she was making stew in, inhaling the tantalizing aroma with a sigh of appreciation. They didn't often have stew, since most of their meals were the instant kind that only took a minute to prepare and stewing meats were very expensive. She wanted to do something special tonight. Not for any specific reason, simply because she wanted to.  
  
She was aware that her son was watching her, and she wondered when he was going to tell her what was on his mind. To most people, it didn't appear as though the two of them were very close. However, Atsuko was always aware of the special connection between herself and her son. She knew something was troubling Yuusuke, but would have to be patient and wait until he felt like talking to her.  
  
That moment came when she was pouring the stew into their bowls, Yuusuke's eyes not meeting her own as he finally spoke. "Mom, what do you know about my father?" he asked.  
  
She almost dropped the pot she was carrying. She'd expected almost any question but that one. Yuusuke hadn't asked about his father since he was eight years old.  
  
"I knew many things," she answered evasively, hoping he wouldn't press.  
  
No such luck. "What type of things?" Yuusuke asked, his tone sounding strange.  
  
Atsuko sighed, taking her seat at the table. "Does it really matter? He left before you were born and we're fine on our own," she replied.  
  
Yuusuke seemed to hesitate, staring down at his bowl. "It is, actually. I can't help but be curious about who he was, what type of person he was."  
  
Taking a bite of stew into her mouth, Atsuko thought about how she would answer. She had known that there would come a time in his life when Yuusuke would want to know. She'd simply hoped to avoid it for as long as possible.  
  
"Well, we met I was in highschool. I partied almost every day back in those days," she admitted. "He was... well, what can I say? Charming, handsome, wealthy, and he romanced me in a way that I'd always dreamed of being romanced. Despite my love of drinking and parties, he saw past the outside to the woman inside and our relationship blossomed. "  
  
"You were in love with each other?" Yuusuke questioned.  
  
Atsuko made a face at him. "I know that I haven't lead the most glamerous of lifestyles, but you shouldn't make such assumptions. Of course we were in love with each other. We were together for almost two years before the day came that he told me he had to leave. He was moving to Europe or something like that. Although we loved each other, we decided to end our relationship. Long distance wouldn't work for either of us. It was two weeks later that I found out I was pregnant with you, but I was never able to get ahold of your father."  
  
Yuusuke was quiet for a long moment, then nodded slowly. "What was his name?" he finally asked.  
  
Atsuko had to think for a moment. It had been so long since she'd thought of him that she couldn't remember the name off hand. "I called him Rys. I think his name was Rysai Tomashita."  
  
"Thanks," Yuusuke said, finally smiling and digging into his stew.  
  
Unable to help but wonder what had brought this on, Atsuko smiled and nodded. "Anytime, son," she replied.  
  
End Episode 22  
  
Author Note: ^^; Yes, I know, it's very short. Gomen! It's mostly a space- filler/prologue to the next plot line. Also, I know that Rysai is not the name of Yuusuke's actual father. *grins* There is a point behind it. Anyways, please R&R! 


	24. Episode 23: Speaking Out A Tender Peace

Author's Note: I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reviewing for this fic. I haven't been putting in my usual responses (I just don't have the time anymore) so I wanted to put in a note here. ^_^ Because it has become so popular, I'm fully dedicating this fic to all of my readers. Without you, this story would never of become the wonderfully twisted thing that it has ~grin~. I certainly hope you will continue to post your reviews, as I live off of them!  
  
Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle Episode 23: Speaking Out. A Tender Peace  
  
When black-clad legs appeared beside his desk, Kurama looked up and smiled when he saw Hiei standing next to him. Hiei had been gone all week, on a mission for Koenma. Apparently, the parasite that had taken over Miya was not the only one to appear in the Humanworld. Since it was a relatively easy mission, Koenma had sent Hiei to take care of them alone, while the rest of them continued with their training.  
  
"I wonder when we'll be considered good enough to be included in missions," Kurama commented.  
  
Since it was lunch and the class had divided out into groups, the seat in front of Kurama was open. Sitting down, Hiei shook his head. "It was a boring case. Find them and kill them. They usually didn't have the chance to retaliate," he replied.  
  
"That's because of your skill," Kurama said.  
  
Hiei blinked at him, then looked away quickly. There was a faint blush on his cheeks, and Kurama smiled widely when he saw it. They'd spoken to each other all night that night, the night before Miya's attack. For the first time, Hiei had opened up to him and spoke of his feelings. Knowing it would never happen again, Kurama kept that moment in a special place of his heart.  
  
They'd worked out their insecurities, admitted their feelings. But they hadn't had the chance to speak since then. Kurama couldn't help but feel a little worried that Hiei might of changed his mind. Or pulled away in embarrasment for having admitted so much.  
  
"Since I've remembered my past, I've remembered most of what I can do with my power. Maybe Koenma will allow me to come with you on your next mission," Kurama said quietly, glancing around to make sure no one would be able to overhear.  
  
Hiei nodded. "Actually, almost all of you have finished your training. Genkai told Koenma that she only has a few things more to do with Yuusuke before he'll be ready. And Yukina told me that Kuwabara has become a master with his Spirit Sword," he replied. "I'm sure that you'll be included with the next one."  
  
"Do you think we could talk tonight? I want to ask you something," Kurama questioned, nearly forcing the words out. He wanted to ask Hiei to go out with him, but couldn't help being worried that the other would say no. Luckily, since Miya was still at Genkai's, Hiei would be staying at his house for a while longer.  
  
"Only if you do me a favor," Hiei stated, giving him a hard look.  
  
Kurama's brow furrowed. "What kind of favor?"  
  
"You have to talk to Miya," Hiei replied.  
  
Kurama frowned, relunctant. Miya had been affected greatly by having a parasite demon possess her. Once she'd returned to Genkai's, she refused to leave. She wouldn't even go out into the yard, afraid that she might be possessed once again. She refused to see both Hiei and Yukina, and even avoided Yuusuke as much as possible when he was there for his training. It was obvious that the possession had filled her with a great fear.  
  
Sho was staying with her, both he and their grandmother attempting to comfort the young woman. Kurama had avoided the area, afraid of what his pressence might bring. Miya would no doubt still be angry, but he was afraid that she might be frightened of him as well. She thought of him not as a human but as a demon, after all. He didn't want to make her more upset.  
  
"I don't know if I should," he said quietly.  
  
Hiei watched him for a long moment. "You can't keep putting it off. What happened between you and Miya's mother is not important. But what happened between you and Miya will likely influence her future. Even if she does hate you, the two of you have to discuss what happened. She blames herself for your injuries."  
  
Kurama looked down at his arm. Yukina and Botan had been able to heal all of his injuries, except for his broken arm. He had told his mother that he'd slipped on the edge of a pool. He felt bad for having to lie, but there was no way that he could tell her the truth.  
  
She'd been treating him with kids gloves ever since he came back. It was obvious she was still uncomfortable around him, but was showing a definate desire to understand his chosen lifestyle. They hadn't talked about it since that first day, but Kurama felt certain that it wouldn't take long before Shiori would be acting normally around him once again.  
  
"You really want me to do this, don't you?" Kurama asked.  
  
Hiei shrugged. "I don't really care either way. Koenma, however, thinks that it is something that has to be done. He thinks it would help Miya greatly to know that you don't blame her."  
  
Kurama sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. After a moment, he looked back at Hiei. "Alright, I'll do it. After school."  
  
***  
  
"Have you come to punish me for trying to kill you?" Miya asked, the first thing spoken after Kurama joined the siblings in the kitchen.  
  
It had taken him a lot of courage to walk into the room. His pride and determination had finally forced him to enter. He'd promised Hiei he would do this, and so he would. Of course, neither Miya or Sho had been glad to see them. And he doubted it was because he'd interrupted their supper.  
  
"Of course not," Kurama said quickly, horrified. The thought of punishing the girl had never crossed his mind. "I'm insulted that you would think such a thing. Even if you do hate me, your actions were caused by that parasite. I would never hold something like that against you."  
  
"I wasn't under control," Sho interrupted, staring down at his food with a sad expression on his face. "I went along with Miya's plan. I didn't realize that she was going to try and kill you, but I didn't do anything to stop her. I even helped the plan along."  
  
Unable to help himself, Kurama reached out and touched Sho's shoulder. The youth looked up at him quickly at the action. "I don't blame you. Either of you. I understand what you're going through. I've been through a similar situation, after all," Kurama said quietly.  
  
"You?" Miya asked, disbelieving.  
  
Kurama nodded. "When I was born as a human, I had no father. He was killed in an accident before I was born. My mother grieved for a long time. Recently, I've also remembered when I was born as a Youko. I had no idea who may father was. He bed my mother, and took off before I was born. My mother hated him for what he'd done to her. The difference between you two and myself is that I never held it against him. He had made his own decisions, as had my mother. I decided as a Youko child and as a human child to live my own life the way I wanted, no matter how other people influenced it."  
  
There was a long moment of silence. "You can't expect me to believe that? Life isn't that black and white," Miya hissed.  
  
Closing his eyes, Kurama shook his head. "Of course it isn't. Life is never black and white. I know that more than anyone. I've been through hell and more in the last few months. My whole life has been turned upside down. My own mother is still taking time recovering after finding out I'm gay. Sometimes I even wake up and wonder if all of this has simply been a strange dream," he admitted.  
  
There was a long moment of silence. "All of my life, I've hated the mysterious man that caused me so much pain. All I knew of him was that he was a demon, that his name was Kurama, and that he broke my mother's heart. I can't just forget about all of that anger," Miya said quietly. "I'm truley sorry about what happened when I was under that thing's control, but I can't bring myself to like you. I can't even bring myself to stop hating you. For taking both my mother, and Hiei away from me."  
  
"You don't have to like me. In fact, you can continue to hate me all you want. I just thought that it was time we spoke. I cannot appologize enough for the pain that I've caused your family, but I cannot take back those actions. And, honestly, I don't want to. If I hadn't met your mother, then you wouldn't be alive. You wouldn't be the grandchildren that Genkai is so proud of."  
  
"How can she be proud of me now?" Miya said bitterly.  
  
Kurama smiled slightly. "She doesn't hold judgement. She didn't hold judgement against your mother or me, and she certainly doesn't for you. That's part of what makes her a special person."  
  
"I wish I could be more like her," Miya admitted.  
  
"I don't hate you," Sho said suddenly.  
  
Two sets of eyes turned to him quickly. Sho blushed and looked down, fiddling with his chopsticks. "I went along with what Miya wanted because I love my sister more than anyone, and would do anything for her. But I just can't bring myself to think of you as the moster that she's always claimed you to be. Not once I got to know you, and see you around the others. Especially once I saw the battle between you and Miya. Even though she was trying to kill you, you wouldn't strike her back. Not even a little. I thought that, how can a person with such dignity and grace be the horrible person I thought him to be?"  
  
"I was a horrible person, back then," Kurama admitted.  
  
"But you're not that person now," Sho stated firmly.  
  
Kurama was quiet for a long moment, then he smiled.  
  
"You can never be a father to us," Miya stated.  
  
"Perhaps, though, I can be a friend," Kurama replied. 


	25. Episode 24: Probing Questions A Child's ...

Reaching Your Limits: Continual Cycle  
  
Episode 24: Probing Questions. The Child's Problem.  
  
"Do you know who my father is?" Yuusuke asked as his eyes watched Kurama leave the temple.  
  
"We're supposed to be in quiet meditation," Genkai said sharply.  
  
Yuusuke grimaced. "I can't do this today. I can't concentrate on anything," he said.  
  
"I noticed," Genkai said with a sigh, shifting to face him. "Is that what's been bothering you all this time?"  
  
Yuusuke nodded, falling onto his back on the soft grass. "Miya told me that my father is a demon. I spoke with my mother, but I don't think that she knew. I can't get it out of mind, though."  
  
"Does it matter to you that much?"  
  
"It never used to. My father was gone, and that's just how life was. But there are so many different kinds of demons. I can't help but wonder the about the other half of my genes, about what I could of inhereted from him. I can't stop myself from wondering what kind of person he was."  
  
"What makes you think I would know?" Genkai questioned.  
  
Yuusuke grinned. "That's a good question. I just thought that, since you work with Koenma and Koenma traces the movement between worlds, that you might know," he replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't help you."  
  
"Can't or won't?" Yuusuke demanded. Quickly, he sat up and shook his head. "I didn't mean that."  
  
"I understand. You're troubled," Genkai said softly.  
  
"Very," Yuusuke admitted with a sigh.  
  
There was a few moments of silence before Genkai spoke again. "I knew when I first met you that you had demonic blood in your veins. Not just any blood, but strong blood that will likely give you great power. That's why I asked Koenma if I could train you. However, you are not ready to attempt to use that power. You've just barely learned to use the spiritual aspect of your energy," she said slowly.  
  
Yuusuke nodded, picking at the grass a bit. "Do you think I'll ever be ready? Do you think I'll ever learn who he was?" he asked.  
  
"I think that you will learn what you need to know," Genkai said.  
  
Yuusuke snorted. "That doesn't tell me anything!" he declared.  
  
"It tells you just enough," Genkai insisted.  
  
"Until then, what should I do?" Yuusuke asked himself.  
  
Genkai replied for him. "Quiet meditation!" she stated firmly.  
  
***  
  
When Kurama arrived home, his mother was making dinner. He greeted her and was about to walk past when he changed his mind. He and his mother had much they needed to talk about and, after finally gaining the courage to speak to Miya and Sho, felt he still had enough to do this as well.  
  
"How was your day?" he asked, sitting down at the table.  
  
Shiori paused her movements as she cut vegetables, smiling over her shoulder at him. "It went well enough. Yukina and Hiei are upstairs," she said.  
  
Kurama shook his head. "I will say hi to them later. I needed to speak with you," he replied.  
  
The older woman gave a small sigh and nodded. "I knew that we would have to talk about it again, sooner or later. I guess I was just putting it off," she said.  
  
"You must be so ashamed of me," Kurama said quietly, looking down at the table.  
  
He heard the sound of the knife being thrown on the counter, and gentle arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Don't you ever think that, Shuuichi!" his mother scolded. "I was shocked, even a little hurt, but I was never and will never be ashamed of you. It is taking me a while to get used to the idea, I know, but you are the way that you are and I don't want that to change."  
  
She'd said the same the first time they'd spoken, but Kurama felt relieved to hear it now. There was a conviction in her voice that helped a great weight lift from his shoulders.  
  
"Still, I'm sorry that I couldn't be the son that you wanted me to be. I know that you held many dreams about my future," he said.  
  
Shiori backed away, nodding slightly. "I did, and that's why it hurt. That's why it still hurts, because I can't seem to give up those dreams. But those were my dreams, not your life. I just have to come up with new ones."  
  
"Is it that easy?" Kurama said with a small laugh.  
  
"Don't think so for a minute," Shiori stated, making her way back over to the vegetables.  
  
Kurama smiled at his mother's back, knowing that she hadn't meant the comment as a harsh one. He sat in a few moments of companionable silence, trying to think of something else to say.  
  
"So, is there a special someone I should know about?" his mother finally asked, surprising him.  
  
Kurama felt his cheeks flame. "Well..." he said, uncertain how to respond.  
  
His mother laughed slightly. "Yukina meantioned that she thought you and Hiei looked cute together. That's how I found out in the first place. Is he, perhaps, someone who is more than a friend?"  
  
"He might be," Kurama admitted, still blushing.  
  
Shiori made a distressed sound. "Maybe I shouldn't have the two of you in the same room!" she declared.  
  
Kurama's jaw dropped. "Mom! We haven't... I mean... We're just friends!" he declared.  
  
His mother started to laugh. "I know that. I was teasing," she said, grinning at him over her shoulder.  
  
Kurama stuck out his tongue at her. "Although, maybe...." he said. He watched as her face turned from laughter to worry, then started laughing himself. "I was teasing!" he shot back.  
  
"Shuuichi!" Shiori exclaimed, shaking her head.  
  
"I'll go and see how he and Yukina are doing, and let them know that supper is almost ready," Kurama offered, making his way toward the stairway.  
  
"You know... if you ever have any problems, you can talk to me," Shiori said, stopping him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
Kurama smiled and impulsively hugged her. "I know," he replied.  
  
End Episode 24 


End file.
